Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem
by DestructoYue
Summary: This is my version of what I think could or should happen in Resident Evil 4.
1. Chapter 1: The Bridge

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13/2004, © 04/14/2004, © 04/24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 1: The Bridge  
  
Leon S. Kennedy drove across a wooden bridge, his thoughts wandering for a moment as he focused on his mission. "Damn, how the hell did I wind up here? Could she really be alive...?" He glanced at the picture sitting on the seat next to him. A young woman, blonde hair and a light complexion with innocent eyes. Not much could be told from that picture, but, "I hope it's enough...," he said aloud, the words not much more than a whisper. His eyes focused on the road once more, he narrowly avoided hitting a branch that had fallen on the other side, stopping a few feet before the road began again. Parking there seemed like a mistake, but there wasn't time to question things like that. "Those bastards are gonna pay if they hurt her...," he muttered, gathering a few things, including the picture, before stepping out of the car and slamming the door. A few clips in hand, he loaded one into the handgun he'd been carrying with him for over 6 years. "You've gotten me through some tough times. Let's just hope I won't need to use you this time..." His thoughts trailing off, he looked at his surroundings. Up ahead there was a small village, the only place he'd seen for miles. A small walkway lined with foliage, ending in an archway that marked the entrance of the unknown place he'd come upon. "I hope that information they gave me is right, this place seems suspicious." The eerie silence, somehow overlooked, was the least of his worries. "I'll just go knock on a few doors, ask some questions, and get out. No need or reason to stay any longer than I have to... Right?" Walking past the archway, he noticed a house to his right, the door open partway and he let himself in. A strange man, perhaps the owner of the small house, was crouched down in front of the fireplace. A fire was burning at full force, lighting the otherwise dim room in a way that only made it seem even more strange. He decided there wasn't any harm in asking a few questions. "Hey, I'm looking for a girl," he said, loud enough for the man to hear, and reached his hand forward, the picture face-up. "If you've seen her, you've got to tell me where and when and anything else you know, it's very urgent, okay?" He waited a few seconds, and the man finally stood up, slowly, and turned around. His clothing seemed out-of-date, he was about the same height as Leon, but older, maybe in his mid-forties or fifties. As they came face to face, the man had a strange, crazed look in his eye, making his very pale skin seem even more unusual. "He must not get out much." His hand reached over and grabbed an axe in a mad frenzy; he swung at Leon, barely missing, and he rolled out of the way at the last second, his gun drawn. The man was furious but silent. "Sir, there's no need to be so angry, I just want to ask you some questions if it's alright, I'll leave if not and I won't bother you. Or if there's someone else who you think might know...?" He wasn't listening, the fury still in his eyes, he swung again and Leon drew his gun with lightning speed. "Put down the axe or I'll shoot!," he spoke loudly, knowing the man must be insane. BANG! He fired a warning shot as the man continued to advance on him. No good. He backed out and slammed the door as he ran out of the house. "What the hell was that?" Making sure the man wasn't following him, he walked around a bit more, noticing a few more houses. Nothing suspicious on first inspection, looking through dirt covered windows that seemed as though they hadn't been washed for years. "What's that smell...? Is there a fire going somewhere?" He knew the smell all too well, and looked for a place to get a better view after seeing smoke going up into the sky further along the path. A ladder leaning against a ledge. He climbed up and could see the source of the smoke: a bonfire off in the distance in the center of town. Luckily, he had his binoculars with him and zoomed in on the view. Half a dozen villagers surrounded it, walking around carrying things such as sickles and axes. "Is that what I think it is?" Atop the wood was something, no... someone... A word written on the back of their shirt, "POLICE". The body burning amongst the wood, flesh being charred further by the second. "Oh my Go... I have to call for back-up! This whole town must be insane!!!" Climbing back down the ladder, he ran quickly; back past the house, under the archway. He made it back to the place where he parked. His car was gone. "NO!," he shouted so loud it echoed. The bridge had somehow collapsed, taking out his car with it, and any chance for calling in reinforcements. He leaned over the ledge carefully, taking note that his vehicle wasn't alone. Several others, some on fire, lay near his, a few hundred feet down below. Stranded and alone, he knew he must survive. His natural instincts kicked in and he drew his gun, ready to strike at less than a moments notice if anything should happen. "Great, my first day as a rookie cop I ran into zombies, now this. I've been an Agent for awhile, and Umbrella is finally taken care of, but can I rest? No! I cannot give up, I'll fight until the end!" "I'll save you if it's the last thing I do!," he said, looking at the picture once more, he charged off, back through the archway, towards whatever danger lay ahead. Complete silence around him, he stood on the other side, hesitating for a moment before going onward.  
  
Can he survive the horror? 


	2. Chapter 2: Crazed Villagers

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13/2004, © 04/14/2004, © 04/24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 2: Crazed Villagers  
  
He decided to check out the house again where he was attacked by the crazed villager. The door was unlocked, and he entered cautiously, waiting for any sign that something wasn't right, but there was silence. No one was home this time. "What the hell was I thinking, leaving like that? He could've been my only lead on this case! I have to be less afraid." A strange feeling came over him, like eyes burning into the back of his skull. He turned around, gun aiming immediately at the danger in the doorway: the man had returned, axe in hand, wanting to finish what he tried to start. "I'm not running this time, old man, so put down the axe or I'll shoot to kill!," shouted Leon, his hand steady as his mind focused completely on what he was doing. He knew he'd only have one shot before the man was upon him, so it had to count. "Three seconds... One... Two... Three!" The axe came flying through the air just as he fired, barely knocking it from the air. Unarmed now, the man was much less of a threat, and he was alone. "Now, I'm calling the shots, and you're going to answer if you want to live." Leon lowered his gun and pulled out the picture. "If you've seen this girl, tell me, and don't play games with me. I've lost all patience with you, and I won't hesitate to blow your head off." The man stood there, saying nothing, not moving. "Talk, NOW!" Again, nothing, but this time his arm twitched and he started moving toward Leon, stopping after 2 small steps. A low whistling sound came from outside, and started to grow louder. Footsteps of what sounded like at least twenty people. Leon knew what it had to be: the rest of the villagers coming in for backup. "Shit, I have to do something!" There was something near the door that he could move in front of it. A second later the man lunged at him. BANG! Just before his hands reached Leon's throat, a bullet went into his skull, knocking him back; the lifeless body falling to the floor. He ran to the door, slamming it quickly, and moved the bookshelf in front to keep the rest of them out. "Good, that should keep them out, for awhile at least." Finally, with a little time to inspect, he started to look around the small house. When he finished, he had plenty of bullets for the handgun, a shotgun with a few shells, plus an Uzi with a couple clips that he'd brought with him. The first-aid spray he found was different than the ones he'd used before, but it should still help. The couple green herbs he brought with him were safely hidden inside his coat, and he heard something outside. It had been less than a minute since he'd blocked off the door and found the shotgun, when he realized there were people banging on the windows. They all had the same crazed look as the one he'd killed. "There must be another way out of here...," he said aloud, when he realized there was a second floor. No sooner than he started to climb up there, a loud sound came from outside, followed by wood splinters flying from the door. "What the hell?" A chainsaw had broken through the barrier that seperated him from the others, wielded by something human-like wearing a potato sack over his head. It was obviously stronger than the rest, bigger too, but dressed about the same as the others. Leon hesitated for a split second before running the rest of the way upstairs, not waiting for him to get through completely. The second floor was barely furnished. A bed that looked like it hadn't been slept in for months and a dusty, old rug on the floor. He spun around when the sound of the chainsaw grew louder, and realized they had broken through. They were coming upstairs. Only one option crossed his mind: he would have to jump through the window to escape alive. He stood as far away as possible and ran quickly, jumping through the window, just as they made it into the room he had occupied. Rolling on impact, he stood up quickly, and brushed off some glass shards as a few villagers pointed at him and started coming closer. Shotgun in hand, he raised it, firing quickly before having a chance to aim accurately, sending a couple of them flying through the air. He pumped it again and put the safety on, putting it away for later use. The sound drew the attention of the others, and he started to run towards them, equipping and raising the handgun about ten feet away. Aiming carefully as five of them slowly advanced, he shot two in the head before he was in real danger. Shooting three more times, he shot another in the arm, a sickle out of the air as it flew towards him, and the last in the leg. A pitchfork landed on the ground as the one holding it grabbed their arm, groaning for a moment. The sickle had somehow flown backwards a couple feet towards the one who had thrown it, planting firmly in it's skull. The one shot in the leg hopped forward, lunging at Leon as he shot it in the face and kicked it in the chest, sending it flying. He reloaded his handgun after missing a few times, but not quickly enough. The last surviving one grabbed him by the throat and shook him violently. Choking, Leon grabbed at it's hands, breaking it's grasp for a second, and kicked it back. He took aim while it was staggering and fired straight at it's skull. Resting for a moment, he made sure his gun was fully loaded, and kept it in hand, ready for the next strike. The chainsaw he hadn't heard for awhile sounded very near and he turned around, only to find a group of ten villagers, lead by the one carrying it, advancing upon him. He pulled out the Uzi and held it in his other hand, trying to turn off the safety, but it was jammed. In only a few short seconds, they would be close enough to attack him.  
  
Will this be the end of Leon? 


	3. Chapter 3: Outnumbered: 11 to 1

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13/2004, © 04/14/04, © 04/24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 3: Outnumbered - 11 to 1  
  
"Come on, damn it!" Slamming his thumb against it once more, the safety knocked loose, and he quickly took aim. The crazed villagers were only a couple feet away, but the one with a chainsaw had mysteriously disappeared for the moment. He opened fire with the Uzi, sending four to the ground with multiple head and chest wounds, the others dodging to the side. Half the clip was gone, but he didn't have time to reload, as five more advanced upon him. The handgun was still full, and he sent eight bullets flying towards their skulls; only 3 found their mark, a temporary solution, but effective. The remaining villagers were very close, bunched together and unarmed, so Leon put away the handgun and Uzi, bringing out the shotgun. Firing two shots, he took out the remaining three, sending skull and brain fragments flying in a bloody mess. No time to rest, he heard the chainsaw very close by again and whipped around, it was there behind him. Running towards him with the chainsaw running, he barely had time to react, firing one shot to the gut. Nothing. He ducked out of the way as the chainsaw flew by where his head was a second earlier, almost falling in the process. The shotgun was already aiming before the villager had a chance to turn around. Another shot went off, hitting it's chest this time, barely even slowing it down. The chainsaw was close, and he tried to dodge, but fell to the ground. It plunged into his shoulder and he yelled out in pain, barely able to focus at all. He kicked at the villager, knocking it and the chainsaw out of the way for a second. Quickly, he aimed for the villager's skull, firing just inches from what he thought to be it's face. When the echo stopped a few seconds later, Leon looked at what was left: the entire head was blown off and the body fell to the ground. "What was that thing?," Leon muttered. Putting away the shotgun, he checked the safety on the Uzi. It unlocked easily now, just like the handgun and shotgun. He loaded the last of his shotgun shells and checked his inventory. Plenty of Uzi clips and handgun bullets left, but he'd be needing more shotgun shells if he was to survive this nightmare. Luckily, the wound from the chainsaw wasn't too deep, so he used a green herb to heal himself. "Where would they keep shotgun shells in a place like this?" Moving on, there was a house to his left, and he could see something on a bookshelf inside. He checked the door, locked. He stepped back and kicked with all his strength, knocking the door wide open. The bookshelf was on the other side of the deserted room. Upon further inspection, he found plenty of shotgun shells to last awhile, another strange First-Aid Spray, a few primitive grenades, and a useless rusty knife. Walking forward, the line of houses ended at a forest. Leon decided he could check there later, and went back. A whistle in the distance, he looked around, seeing nothing at first. Then, groups of villagers appeared from all sides but one, a lot with gunshot wounds already. Making sure he had a clear path, he moved back towards the forest, standing at the entrance, waiting for the villagers to be close enough to attack them. They started to move faster, and Leon pulled out a grenade, yanking the pin, and threw it quickly at the first wave. A few seconds later, they were sent flying; a cow in a nearby barn was also a victim, falling over dead from the blast. He pulled out the Uzi again, turning the safety off immediately this time, and opened fire on the second wave. Half of them fell before he had to reload, and the rest advanced forward. Ejecting the clip, he reloaded fast, and took aim before they were too close. Two hatchets came flying towards him, he shot them down, and started firing on the remaining villagers. All but one had fallen from that group when he ran out of bullets in the second clip. He put away the Uzi and pulled out the handgun. Aiming carefully, he shot the last one in the face, and while it was hunched over, ran in for a hard kick to the chest. As it fell backwards, he put away the handgun, exchanging it for the shotgun. The third wave wasn't far behind, and a lot started getting up again, all but the ones missing heads. "Shit! Why won't they just die?!?," shouted Leon, firing four shells at the group and the rest at the ones getting up again. He reloaded once more, just in time to knock a villager back before it tried to impale him with a pitchfork; it's head exploded on impact. Before he could fire again, a villager had him by the throat, trying to strangle him. It's grasp was strong, but he pried the fingers loose and kicked it back. To his left was a house, and he knew he couldn't hold them off forever. He ran to the door, kicked it open, and slammed the door shut. There was nothing to block the door this time, and he knew they would surround the place quickly. He quickly searched for a way to the second floor, climbing the stairs before they could get inside. They were already climbing up a ladder outside, trying to get to the second floor. A grenade flew through the window, exploding a few feet away from Leon. He busted the rest of the glass out, and noticed a ladder was there, but they were climbing up. No use to him, he pushed the ladder off, knocking them to the ground in the process. Running downstairs, he had to fight his way out with the shotgun. He put away the shotgun and readied his handgun as he went back outside. There was one up above on a roof, and he shot it down before it had a chance to throw an axe.  
  
"Is this nightmare I'm stuck in ever going to end?" 


	4. Chapter 4: A Bell Rings

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13/2004, © 04/14/04, © 04/24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 4: A Bell Rings  
  
A loud ringing filled the town, and Leon almost instantly recognized it as a bell. The crazed villagers stopped in their tracks, dropping their weapons. The few without heads were dragged by others, and the ones thought to be dead otherwise, stood up to help. Within a minute, the entire mess was cleared, and the town was deserted, the bell still ringing in the distance. Leon looked up to see a church bell, and immediately realized that was the source. "What the hell is going on here?," he said to himself, sure no one else would hear. The town that was full of -obviously- inhuman things was now deserted, except for him. "That bell must be controlling them somehow. I don't have time to check it out now, I have to keep searching for her!" He took out the picture, staring at it for a moment, then moved on. Many of the doors were unlocked in the town, and most that were locked didn't stop him from entering. Nothing too unusual, but he found that the church door was sealed completely, with no way to enter. No keyhole, no secret buttons, no way to enter. Giving up for the moment, he decided to explore the forest. Along the path he chose, there was a yelping sound, and he tracked the source to a group of bear traps. One had been set off by a lone wolf, it's leg trapped and bleeding, but not broken. Leon cautiously moved forward and set it free. The wolf ran off, limping a little; it stopped to look back at him, then disappeared. He moved forward again; a minute later, the path was blocked by strange wires attached to boxes on a few trees. Carefully, he inspected them and realized it was C4 explosives. Knowing he had to go forward, he stepped back and took aim with the handgun. Pulling the trigger once, the farthest box exploded, a chain reaction making the others explode as well. He was barely out of the blast's range, but survived unscathed. On the other side was a small, wooden bridge. Barely big enough to support someone of his size, he crossed anyways. "I hope this one holds out longer than the last one..." There was a broken down, old truck and a small shack on the other side of the bridge. Nothing in the truck, so he decided to check the shack. A few farming tools, and table covered in dust. In the back there was a bloody sickle that looked like it had been used recently. "Does somebody live here? How did this get all the way out here?" He left without searching anymore, and went along the path. The wolf was up ahead, staring at him. Leon stopped, wondering if it would attack. It started moving towards him, still limping, but he didn't raise the gun. Somehow, he didn't feel it would hurt him, and waited until it was standing in front of him, looking up. He had some bandages with him and decided to bandage the wolf's wound. When he finished the wolf licked his hand, and waited there. Leon decided to move on, and he heard a sound behind him. It was following him. He didn't mind the company, and decided to let it follow, as long as it didn't attack him. His watch told him he'd been there for three hours so far, and he looked up at the sky. Still plenty of light, at least for a few more hours. "I wonder what will happen tonight. Will those -things- come back?" The path ended a few minutes later, and the wolf stopped beside him. He looked down, and the wolf looked up at him, then it turned and jogged off. The limp was less visible since he patched it's leg up. "I'll whistle if I need you!," he shouted, and the wolf turned around for a moment, and it appeared to almost nod in approval. He continued past the pathway, and eventually came upon a lake. A small boat was tied up at the dock, and he could see houses in the distance on the other side, in front of a few mountains. "Well, it's worth a try..." The boat looked sturdy enough and he decided to see if the motor worked. Climbing in, he tried the motor, and it started easily on the first attempt. Steering straight towards the houses, he went past a few plants growing in the water, and felt as though something was nearby. He stopped the boat and listened. Nothing but complete silence all around. Starting the motor again, he went forward and stopped at the shore on the other side, in front of the houses. He pulled the boat up onto the shore, making sure it wouldn't drift away, and went off to explore the houses. Three houses, all of them with multiple rooms. The first was well furnished: a couch, television, and a few chairs in the living room. The kitchen had a fridge with some fishing bait and outdated food, nothing edible. A small bathroom with a shower, sink and toilet that obviously hadn't been used for months, if not years. He left and entered the second house. Other than different furniture and no food in the fridge, it was the same. On his way out, he noticed a door. He opened it and inside was another First-Aid Spray, normal this time, and a weird object attached to a picture of the church from the town. "Could this be what I need to get into the church?" He put it in his pocket and went outside. The third house was like the second, but instead of a closet there was a small basement. Nothing unusual, but he found a box of old bullets he may be able to use in the handgun. Back outside, he decided to return to the town. The boat was still there, and he pushed it off into the water, climbing in carefully. Making sure the pockets were empty, he took off his coat and put it under a seat. Once the motor was started, he steered towards the dock on the other side where he had found the boat. About a third of the way there, he had a weird feeling, so he stopped the boat. "Must be my imagination." There was movement in the water this time. "What the hell is it?," he said as the movement grew closer.  
  
Can he make it to the other side alive? 


	5. Chapter 5: Danger At The Lake

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13/2004, © 04/14/04, © 04/24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 5: Danger At The Lake  
  
There were ripples in the water, moving closer, and all he could see was the shadow of some -thing- coming near. He didn't think he could outrun it in the boat, so he looked around for something to use. "This'll have to work!," he shouted, picking up one of the harpoons in the boat. "More than enough," he thought, to stop whatever it was. When it was a few feet away, he threw a harpoon, and it struck it's mark. The creature came up out of the water for a moment and he had no idea what it could be. Something like a combination between a giant salamander and huge alligator. "What the f...?," he shouted, the words drowned out by the water crashing down on him. He threw another harpoon, but it missed, and it's tail flew towards the boat, nearly knocking him out. It started to swim off quickly, the first harpoon attached to it by a rope, pulling the boat along. He tried throwing a few more harpoons, two hitting their mark, spraying blood everywhere. The creature was very angry, and it broke free from the first harpoon. Swimming back, it swung it's tail towards the boat, knocking Leon out this time! Leon quickly swam back towards the boat, nearly caught by the creature, he climbed in at the last second, breathing heavily. Readying another harpoon, he aimed for what appeared to be the creature's head, and threw at the exact right moment as he followed in the boat. It struck and the creature let out a loud, high-pitched wail as more blood sprayed. Swimming even faster and more violently, it pulled the boat along, breaking another harpoon. "Damn! How do I kill this thing???," Leon yelled; steering out of the way too late, it struck the boat, sending him flying out again. This time, he was ready, and swam back to the boat, hanging on tightly as it struck the boat a third time after he was settled. Staying in the boat this time, he held a harpoon in his hand, and threw it again at the creatures skull, thinking that would be the best target. It struck, attaching the boat once again. The creature tried to swim quickly but it was losing strength. "A few more should take care of this thing, it's getting weaker!," he said, holding on again as it broke free from the fourth harpoon. Before it had a chance to strike, he threw two more, both missing, and was knocked from the boat again. He swam for his life, hanging on to the side as it swam underneath. Climbing back in, he knew it would die soon. With only one spear left, he was ready, and waited for it to be within range. Throwing with all his strength, it drove into it's head, going all the way through, sending blood flying everywhere. He cut the rope loose with the rusty knife he found earlier, and watched as it swam with the last of it's strength to an empty side of the shore. A moment later, it stopped moving, and died there. "How the hell did that -thing- get so big?" He steered the boat one last time to the dock where he found it, tying it up in case he needed it later. Back on the path in the forest, he noticed there was a seperate one, leading off to a cave. "I wonder what's in there." Walking to the cave, he realized that even in the late afternoon light, he would need more light to see where he was going if he entered. "Maybe if I had some light I could explore more, but right now I should keep going, back to the town." He continued along the path, and found a set of doors leading undergound he hadn't noticed before. Standing beside the shack, he looked down at the padlock which barred him from entering. Carefully aiming at it, he fired the handgun, sending a few splinters flying and destroying the lock. Knowing anything could be down there, he opened both doors wide, letting what little light there was left inside. It was a storm shelter. No one had been in there for a long time it seemed, as everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. The smell was horrible, and he noticed a skeleton lay in a corner. Upon inspecting it, he realized there was something in the hand. Another picture of the church from the town, and another unusual object. The picture this time pointed him to boards on either side of the doorway outside. The boards had been removed in the picture, revealing a hidden imprint the size of each of the objects he had found. "I think I can use these to get in the church! Maybe there's something in there that will help me find her." He left the shelter, and closed the doors behind him. On his way back to the town, he noticed that the wolf was waiting for him. It started to follow when he passed, and didn't rest until Leon made it back to the edge of the forest. For some reason, it wouldn't enter the town until Leon whistled, maybe needing permission to follow him further. He decided to have one more look around the houses before trying the objects he had found. Nothing more except a lantern he could use to explore the cave later. Nothing had changed: the blood stains were still on the ground, shards of glass lay on the floor where windows had been broken, and the doors were all unlocked. The crazed villagers were gone, and the sun had disappeared from the sky. The town was almost entirely dark by the time he was finished. He found another path out of the town, leading to another section of the forest, but he decided to check that later. The wolf stood there at the edge of the forest, and looked at Leon, then jogged off into the night. In the distance he could smell smoke, and realized there must be another fire going. Rain started to fall from the sky, and lightning struck in the sky as the thunder rumbled. A storm began as though it were a sign the night would be very hard for him. He turned back, ready to go inside the church.  
  
What would the night bring for Leon? 


	6. Chapter 6: Into The Darkness

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13/2004, © 04/14/04, © 04/24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 6: Into The Darkness  
  
Darkness surrounded him as the light had faded away entirely. The lantern needed some fuel, which he hoped to find soon, so for now it was useless. He continued along the row of houses, gun drawn and ready to strike. "I can't see a damn thing!" Lightning illuminated the sky as he thought to himself, showing the pathway ahead for a brief moment. Light rain was still falling when he realized he'd left his coat behind. "No time to go back for it now..." The smoke seemed to be growing closer. "Maybe lightning struck a tree or something." Another flash of lightning and he caught a glimpse of something moving up ahead. "Hmph, I'm probably just seeing things," he whispered to himself, turning off the safety just in case. Continuing forward, a strange feeling came over him, like he was being watched. A shadow lunged out in front of him, nearly grabbing his throat. Lit up by the lightning at the last second, he dodged the crazed villager that stood before him. "Fuck! They're back!!," he yelled, aiming carefully and firing two rounds at it's skull before it went down. Realizing the danger had returned, he knew there was no other option than to fight. He needed to find a source of light before it was too late. "Maybe there's a flashlight I missed in one of the houses," he muttered quietly. The church was on the far side of the town from where he stood. "I really need to get to the church! If she's in there, I may not have long before they..." His thoughts trailed off before he could finish, and he moved on. Again, the smoke seemed closer by the smell of it. Lightning filled the sky once more, and revealed four more villagers about twenty feet away. He stopped and carefully took aim, waiting for the next flash of light, knowing there wasn't much time left before they would be upon him. Firing blindly, he let off three shots before he could see them again. Ten feet away, only two were left standing. "Well, at least I had a couple lucky shots." Complete darkness again, he waited. He could almost feel their presence next to him, carefully backing away in case they were too close when he could see again. The moonlight filled the sky, gently lighting the area where he stood; the storm was letting up a bit. Emptying the rest of the clip, he took down the remaining two. Luckily, they didn't have a chance to throw an axe and stab him with a pitchfork they carried. Barely out of arm's reach in front of him, another appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him around the neck from behind. No chance to reload, he broke free from it's grasp and rolled forward on the ground, aiming back as he stopped. He forgot to reload, realizing only after he heard the "click" four times. "Shit! I don't have time for this." Dropping the handgun, he pulled out the rusty knife and stood up. "Choke this, you crazy bastard!," he yelled as he drove it into it's skull, breaking the knife off at the handle. It fell to the ground next to his handgun, and he grabbed it quickly before it could even try using it against him. "I don't know if these damn -things- can use a gun or not, but I sure as hell don't wanna find out!" Loading a fresh clip, he put on the safety and brought out some heavier firepower: the shotgun. The darkness took over once more as the clouds covered his only source of light. Halfway to the church, he heard a loud crack as lightning struck somewhere up ahead. Running forward, he glanced at his watch. A long time left until dawn. The storm picked up at that moment, and the rain fell harder, making him wish he hadn't left his coat behind. "The church isn't too far now, and I haven't seen any more for awhile." Behind him and in front of him there were groups of villagers; waiting as though they'd planned to ambush him there from the start. His shotgun fully loaded, he was prepared to take them all on. Firing four shots, two on each group, he took out about half, and the rest dodged out of the way. "What the hell? They can't die, AND they can dodge bullets?" Climbing up a ladder next to him, he decided to ambush them instead. The rest gathered around, trying to climb the ladder, but he kicked the ladder down before they could get up to him. Finishing off the last shells in the shotgun, he decided to save the rest for later and use the Uzi on the remaining five. No problems with the safety this time, he fired quickly, taking three out immediately, and missing two before he had to reload. A grenade came flying his way and he shot it before it was too close, causing it to explode in mid-air. Putting away the Uzi, he pulled out one of the primitive grenades he'd found earlier and threw it at the last two. One of them caught it, ready to throw it back, but it exploded, blowing it to pieces along with the last villager. Leon stood at the edge, not sure whether there were more, but knew he had to get down. He carefully hung over the ledge and dropped to the ground a few feet below. The church was only twenty yards down the path, so he jogged the rest of the way. Carefully, he removed both wooden panels, revealing the imprints he'd seen in the picture. "Great, now I can get into the church!" He placed both objects into their proper place, and waited. A click came from the solid panel, and it slid open to reveal a normal door behind. Before he could check to see if it was unlocked, a loud crash came from behind, although it didn't sound like lightning. Rushing to the place where the bonfire had burned before, he realized a new fire had been started.  
  
"Is this where the smoke was coming from before?" 


	7. Chapter 7: Facing A Nightmare

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13/2004, © 04/14/04, © 04/24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 7: Facing A Nightmare  
  
The rain stopped abruptly, and somehow, even with the wood being wet, the fire burned brightly. Crazed villagers surrounded it, all carrying torches, and the church bell rang once more. Dropping their torches into the bonfire, they left without even attempting to attack. "Something doesn't seem right..." A massive crash from his left, he turned quickly and came face-to-face with something straight out of a nightmare. The creature stood easily as tall as the two-story houses. Opening it's mouth it let out a loud roar, revealing a few rotting teeth. A large restraint was around it's neck, possibly to keep it tied up like a pet of some sort. The only clothing it wore on it's enormous body was a pair of what appeared to be shorts. "Shit! How am I supposed to fight THIS thing?," yelled Leon as it tried to stomp on him with it's enormous foot. He started off with the handgun, hoping it would be enough. Four shots to the chest, abdomen and head that barely even broke it's skin. It cried out and punched through a barn in a rage. Splinters flew everywhere, along with a few boards still intact. He knew there was no way to escape completely. Wasting the rest of a handgun clip, he put it away and decided the Uzi might do more damage. The angry creature only advanced a few steps, but it shook the earth with each one. Swinging wildly, it destroyed a house near the barn, nearly impaling Leon with a massive splinter. "Fuck! This is insane!" No time left to think, he fired a whole clip at it's chest and head, missing with half of the bullets as it shielded itself with one arm. Running low on bullets for the handgun and Uzi, he decided to try what he had left for the shotgun: about five shells. "I hope this works...," he muttered, loading them and pumping the gun. He aimed carefully at the massive chest, waiting until it stopped for a second, roaring loudly enough for anything within a couple miles to hear. BANG! The shot hit directly, giving it no time to block with it's arm. Black blood poured from a small wound, but it continued on without even staggering for a moment. "Damn it, that didn't help much! But at least this time I did SOME damage to this freak!" He fired two more shots, but too late: the creature blocked this time, and they took a chunk out of it's arm. Roaring in pain, it started charging on Leon, shaking the ground with each step. Rolling out of the way, he barely dodged it's massive foot as it rammed into another house, destroying it on impact. Blood coming from two wounds now, it somehow seemed weaker. Unfortunately for him, the remaining bullets were one clip for the handgun, half a clip for the Uzi, and two shells for the shotgun. Not knowing what lie ahead, he decided to save the heavier firepower for later, and put away the shotgun. His handgun readied with the final clip of bullets: the ones he'd found in the house by the lake. "I hope these things work, they look like they're older than me..." The creature recovered from it's rampage, and started slowly back towards Leon. Aiming, he fired half of the clip at it's skull, most of them missing, but two going into it's left eye. More black blood ran from the wound, and it let out a high-pitched yell. Knowing he wouldn't have much chance with no bullets, he fired the rest at the other eye, hoping to blind it completely. As the last bullet left the gun, the creature started to raise it's arm to defend it's remaining eye. "Too late, you ugly piece of shit!" Slamming into it's eye less than a second before the arm would've blocked it, the creature was blind now. It went on a final rampage towards where it thought Leon was, accidentally tripping on the bonfire, it's blood igniting. Nothing left to lose, it stood up, waving around violently, and charged one last time, towards the entrance of the town, nowhere near Leon. He chased after to make sure it died. The flames grew brighter as more blood poured from the wounds. Barely avoiding the houses and archway, it ran off the cliff, into the gap where the bridge once was. Landing far below, it was impaled on a large tree where, finally, it died. Resting for a moment, he hoped the danger was over for awhile, at least until he could find more bullets for the guns he had. Walking back through the town, he surveyed the damage that had been caused by the creature. Only a couple houses and the barn had been smashed, but everything else was intact. The rain started up again, very heavy at first, and the bonfire was put out again. In the remains of the houses and barn, Leon found a secret room he hadn't noticed before. Upon inspection, he found a storage of antique guns, as well as a few new ones. Plenty of bullets were scattered about the room, some useless, while others would work in the shotgun and handgun. "Great, these should last me a couple hours!" There was a small container of fluid and box of matches he could use with the lantern, so he would finally have light in dark areas. A small box underneath a table led him to a storage of bullets for his Uzi and a Magnum handgun. He took those and the bullets for the Magnum: only 10 total, but they would have to last. After loading all the guns and storing away the extra bullets and shells, he continued on towards the church. The panel was still wide open, and he finally had time to check the door: locked, but there was a keyhole this time. Too sturdy to shoot the lock off of it, he decided to search for the key.  
  
"Cave or forest, which is closer?" 


	8. Chapter 8: Moonlight Guide

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13/2004, © 04/14/04, © 04/24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 8: Moonlight Guide  
  
The forest was closer, and maybe it would lead back to the cave area somehow, so he chose to go there first. With only the moonlight guiding him, he entered the other section of the forest. "I should try saving that lantern for later, in the cave... I don't know how long that fuel will hold out." The path seemed completely different from the other one. No bridges, no explosives, no bear traps. He couldn't feel any danger nearby, but he knew to be on guard in case something happened. A slight wind blew as he walked along, but he stopped after a few minutes, spotting a house completely different from all the others. "What's a house like this doing in the middle of the woods...?," he asked himself, as he stood facing a two story house with a chimney and steps leading up to the front porch. Deciding before he entered to put away his handgun, he climbed the few steps and looked around the front of the house. Nothing unusual, and from what he could tell by looking in the windows, no one had lived there for months. Kicking at the door, it flew open easily, knocking some books off a shelf. One of them fell open, revealing a golden dagger, and a short message: "To the bearer of this gold, I have a request you shall be told. Return it to the place I lay, Inside a cave at night not day. My hand awaits deep in the shadows, You'll know it's right when the creature bellows." "What the hell does this mean...? Something about a cave... Hmm, maybe it's that cave I found earlier!," Leon thought to himself. Searching the rest of the room revealed a picture of a family, and a few more books that were entirely blank. The family seemed so happy in the picture. He recognized the man, who was most likely the father: the crazed villager that first attacked him. The look in his eyes was completely normal, and his skin seemed much more normal than it had before. "So they were human at some point after all..." The children, who were in their teens, smiled happily, and their mother must have been taking the picture, as she wasn't present. Checking the back revealed a date: Summer '04. It was only a few months old based on that date, and he began to wonder what happened in that town. "Umbrella couldn't have something to do with this... could they? I mean, they were taken down a couple years ago, so there's no chance of that." A sound came from upstairs, ending his thoughts and bringing him back to reality. Carefully, he went up the stairs, and searched the rooms, finding nothing in the first two. The last room must be where the sound came from. He checked the doorknob: it turned easily and he quickly swung the door open. Drawing his handgun, he was shocked entirely by what he saw. Three people stood in there, two children and one female, most likely their mother. They lunged forward at Leon, and he didn't have time to fire. Slamming the door shut, he left the room and started towards the stairs. The door came open quickly and they ran after him, chasing him down the stairs and out of the house. When he made it to the edge of the porch, he climbed over and turned around, aiming carefully. The mother had a knife, and her sons had axes. An axe flew towards him, and he shot it out of the air, then, aiming carefully, shot two of them in the head. The third moved in close, the older of the two sons. Leon could tell by his eyes that he was somehow changed like his father, no longer human. He fired at it's chest and skull, taking it out easily. After he made sure they were dead, he went back into the house, thinking they must have been guarding something important. Returning to the room, he checked everything, finding only a journal with a few entries about vacations in it. When he set it back down, he noticed something behind the bed. Moving the bed out of the way a bit, he recognized what it was: a hidden compartment in the wall to store important belongings. Looking closely he noticed something very familiar: the Umbrella logo. "Oh shit... there has to be something important in there!" He tried the handle, and it opened easily. Inside were a few documents from a couple years earlier, when Umbrella was still in power. "Hmm, nothing important really." The last document had a name tag attached to it, with a picture of the father in the family. He was working for Umbrella before they were shut down. "This doesn't seem entirely like the work of Umbrella. The ones who kidnapped her must be reponsible for the town becoming Hell like this." Taking the documents with him, he left the room, hearing a sound from downstairs. Drawing his handgun, he went down to the first floor, to the front door. The bodies were gone, and he noticed tracks of blood; it was like they had been dragged away. He left the house completely and continued on the pathway, nothing eventful happening along the way this time. After awhile, he came to the lake again. "So, it circles back around to the lake from both sides..." In the distance, he could see the body of the monster he had killed before, still there luckily. "I guess those bastards can't carry something that big," he muttered, concerned about the missing bodies. Quickly following his way around the lake, he made it back to the other side of the forest where the cave was. Following the path for awhile, he made it back to the cave and noticed an old friend, the wolf, was there. "Hey, you going in with me?," he asked, watching as it nearly nodded and walked up to him.  
  
"What is inside the cave?" 


	9. Chapter 9: Hand From The Shadows

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13/2004, © 04/14/04, © 04/24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 9: Hand From The Shadows  
  
He prepared the lantern, having to use what little fuel he had for it. Using a match, he lit it, and carried it in one hand, with the handgun in the other. The wolf followed closely behind as he entered. A horrible smell came from inside, but it was easy to overlook it after all he'd been through. The key should be somewhere inside, and he was determined to find out. Moving along the pathway, it was plenty wide for him and the wolf. Nothing of interest so far, he noticed something up ahead. Walking more quickly, he stopped in front of it. It was a statue, a complete body with a flat hole in the hand. Leon thought it must be the thing mentioned in the riddle, so he pulled out the golden dagger. Carefully, he pushed it into the slot in the hand, hearing a loud click. The statue started to move out of the way, and there was a loud bellow coming from behind it. "You'll know it's right when the creature bellows." "Well, looks like we're on the right track," he said to the wolf, as it looked up at him with sad eyes. He went forward, past the statue. There was a much more narrow path on the other side, but there was still plenty of room for him to pass through. A few hundred yards down the path, he looked back and realized the wolf was following still, then continued on. They stopped quickly at the end of the pathway, a large room with no light in front of them. He looked around with the lantern while the wolf rested on the floor at the entrance. Hundreds of books lined the walls and there was a desk in the center of the room. Hidden from the rest of the town, there was a secret office where the person who made the dagger must have worked. Papers covered the desk, mostly the ink had faded too much to read them, but a few towards the bottom were entirely legible. Sitting in the chair, he read to himself, learning more of the town's secrets. The office had once belonged to the Mayor, and he knew Umbrella was doing secret experiments with viruses. He wanted nothing to do with the corporation, but he had no choice when the people demanded they be allowed to work there. The pay was good, at first, but the Mayor didn't trust them. Shortly after Umbrella was taken down, he noticed a change in the people's attitude towards him. They became violent, wanting to kill him on sight, so he hid in his office, waiting for a day when they would forgive him. That was six months earlier according to the dates. The most recent was two months before. The villagers realized he only wanted what was best for them, and gave up on trying to kill him. Everything returned to normal. A final document revealed that he felt unusual every time the church bell rang, and would black out completely. Several others complained of the same symptoms so they locked up the church, and no one was allowed to enter again. "What could've happened during that two months' time? He must have hidden these under the old documents in case anyone found this place, so they would think there wasn't anything useful... Hmm..." A second loud bellow came from somewhere in the cave, and the wolf jumped up, surprised, just like Leon. He drew his handgun and was ready to attack. There was movement behind the bookshelves. Standing at the entrance of the door, as far away as possible, he aimed carefully, waiting. His wait didn't last long, as something came crashing through the bookcase, knocking it over, revealing a hidden passage behind it. A wolf-like creature came through the opening, only it was much larger; the skin and fur had stretched farther than possible and begun to rip, revealing muscle and tissue beneath. The normal wolf beside Leon growled ferociously, and lunged at the creature, biting any chance it got. He couldn't get a clear shot with the wolf in the way, so he watched, waiting. The creature turned it's head around and ripped the wolf from it's body, biting with it's larger teeth, then throwing it against the wall. "NO!," Leon yelled, knowing the wolf had only tried to help him, but now it was gone. Putting away the handgun, he pulled out the shotgun, and pumped it once. He fired directly at the creatures skull, but somehow, it jumped out of the way at the last moment, barely being grazed by the blast, and came running towards him. Aiming once more, he fired again, this time hitting it in the jaw, sending teeth flying. It yelped loudly, but got up again, ready to lunge at him. He waited, this time the large creature, almost twice the size of a full grown wolf, lunged at him and he planted the butt of the shotgun in it's skull, knocking it down for a moment. Quickly, he aimed at it's skull at close range, pulling the trigger. The skull exploded in a bloody, gory mess, sending blood, bone, teeth, and brain matter flying all over the walls. Leon ran to the wolf that had tried to save him, but it was too late, it had died on impact. "That damn -thing- was like a wolf version of the Cerberus... I hope there aren't any more of them." Checking the passage where the creature came from, he noticed a shining object laying at the end. There was a small box. Inside the box was a special key with a message: "Find the two hands, and this key shall open the path of truth." "Hmm... so they must've been the two hands, and this must be the key to the church!," he said aloud, putting the key in his pocket. It was time to leave, and go back to the church.  
  
"Is it safe to enter the church late at night?" 


	10. Chapter 10: Entrance To The Church

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13/2004, © 04/14/2004, © 04/24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 10: Entrance To The Church  
  
Quickly, he checked his inventory, making sure all his guns were loaded and set. The lantern was starting to burn out, and he had no extra fuel, so he had to hurry out of there. On the way out, he pulled the golden dagger out of the palm of the statue. "Might be able to use it in place of the rusty knife I lost earlier..." At the entrance, he dropped the lantern, completely useless now that it had burnt out. He still had matches though, in case he needed temporary light. The watch on his wrist told him there were still a couple hours left until dawn. "Please, let her be alright!" Jogging, he kept the handgun equipped with the safety on, not knowing what to expect when he returned to the town. Crossing the small bridge, he made it back to the edge of the forest. The rain had stopped completely, and the moonlight helped him along the way. When he made it back to the front of the church, he realized the panel was back in place. "Fuck! Where the hell did the hands go?," he yelled, realizing both were missing now. "The villagers must have taken them, but where are they?" He didn't have to wait long for an answer. Smoke was rising once again from the bonfire. Running, he made it to the center of town, staring at five villagers circling the fire that had been started a third time. He noticed one of them had a sickle in one hand, an item in the other: one of the hands. Equipping his handgun, he aimed carefully, shooting three in the head, waiting for the other two to come towards him. Putting away the handgun, he pulled out a grenade, and pulled the pin when they were twenty feet away. Throwing it, it landed in front of them, and the sickle came flying towards him. He jumped out of the way at the last second, but so did one of the villagers: the one with the hand item he needed. Body parts flew through the air as the other crazed villager was destroyed. Leon pulled out the Uzi and started shooting, not caring what he hit, and struck the other one in the head four times before stopping. It fell to the ground, dropping the item he needed. Checking it for damage first, he realized it wasn't even scratched, putting it in his pocket. "Now, where is the other one..." A simple thought wasn't enough to get an answer this time, he would have to search. Looking for half an hour, he came up with nothing, and was ready to give up. On his way out of a house, he noticed something hanging outside a chimney of a nearby house. Using his binoculars, he zoomed in on it: the second hand item he needed. "Great, there it is... but how do I get up there?," he said, looking for a big enough ladder. The only ladders in the town weren't tall enough, so he would have to climb the rest of the way. Setting a ladder up against the house, he climbed to the top, ten feet away from the item. Barely able to reach it, he grabbed onto the edge of the roof, and climbed up, only a couple feet away from the item now. Out of nowhere, an axe went flying past his head, missing by inches. He looked down, one last villager stood there, a second axe in it's hand. Not able to keep his balance, he slid off the roof, barely grabbing the edge at the last moment. The villager threw it's second axe at that moment, and Leon had no choice but to let go, ten feet above the ground. He fell, almost spraining his ankle, but was otherwise okay, just a bit sore from the fall. His handgun lost in the fall, he didn't have time to equip another gun before it was nearby. Kicking, he knocked it back for a moment, and decided to use the golden dagger he had found. Slicing at it's head, it dodged, barely missing the blade. Leon swung again from behind, missing it's head, but hitting it's neck. Not realizing just how sharp the blade was, it went clean through, decapitating the villager, sending blood squirting all over. Other than a little blood, the dagger was in perfect condition still. "Shit! This thing's more useful than I thought it would be!" He began to climb back up the ladder. This time, he made sure there were no villagers down below before grabbing onto the roof. Realizing his mistake from before, he made sure he had enough balance before moving closer to the chimney. The item hung there just within reach, and he grabbed it quickly, ready to enter the church as soon as possible. Climbing back down from the roof, down the ladder, he was back on the ground safely. "Where did my handgun go...?" Looking around, he found it next to the ladder. Checking the safety and the clip, he was certain it was in working condition. "Now, I can go into the church," he yelled, hoping this time it was true. On the way back to the other side of town, he didn't encounter any more crazed villagers. Silence surrounded him in the early hours of the morning, only a short while before the first signs of dawn would appear. At the panel blocking his path, he inserted both hand items, then watched as it slid away once more. Pulling out the special key, he wasn't sure if he was ready for what lay on the other side. Checking inventory, he had all guns loaded, plenty of bullets and shells, and the golden dagger, aside from the key. With his files was the picture of the girl he was meant to protect. "I promised to save and protect you. I will... and I'm not afraid to die if it means saving you, Sherry." He looked at her picture once more, then put it away. Equipping the handgun in one hand, while inserting the key with the other, he turned it, opening the door. Inside was something horrible and shocking for which he was not at all prepared.  
  
Can he save her, or is he too late? 


	11. Chapter 11: Lesson In Patients

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13/2004, © 04/14/2004, © 04/17/2004, © 04/24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 11: Lesson In Patients  
  
He stood in the doorway, looking inside at what he thought was a church. The lights illuminated the room in a strange, eerie way, casting shadows upon each object. Moving forward into the main room, he could see that it wasn't a church at all. Beds lined the walls, a new "patient" in each one. Somehow, they had transformed it into a hospital. He stopped, trying to count them, coming to the conclusion there were thirty in all. Their clothing seemed very similar to the crazed villagers he fought only moments earlier. "How did they make this into a hospital? And why are all these people here...?" Realizing there must be a secret passage into the building, he decided to look around later; the main goal right now being to look at the medical charts. Half of the people were middle-aged, and apparently ex-Umbrella employees: all complaining of headaches and black- outs. The majority of those remaining were there for unknown reasons based on their charts. None had been there for longer than a week. Making his way to the final patient, he checked the chart. "What the...? That name seems so familiar." A curtain surrounded the bed, keeping them seperated from the others. Leon pulled back the curtain, hoping that seeing their face would help him remember. The bed was empty, but it had recently been used. "Maybe... they left when they woke up? Will the others wake up too?" Closing the curtain, he decided it was time to investigate the other rooms. "I should try not to make too much noise, I don't want to wake these people. Especially if they aren't human anymore. Now, where to first?" Ten doors, leading possibly to other rooms, or unseen danger. Walking through the first door, he found a doctor's office. It was normal, for the most part. A nice desk with a leather chair behind it. Three file cabinets, most likely full of medical records. A plant in the corner: it had died. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something shining. A second plant that was still living, and the object was partway underneath. He lifted up the plant, finding a small ring of keys. "I wonder if these go to the file cabinets or the desk?" Trying the desk first, he used one of five keys, unlocking a drawer that contained a few personal records; nothing important. Not realizing before, he noticed a second desk drawer, much bigger than the first. He tried three keys before finding the right one. Inside were a few files, and he decided to read them quietly. One stood out from the rest: "In the event of a patient complaining of headaches, black-outs, or a strange ringing in their ears, give them the drug we sent you a couple weeks ago. We must keep this contained at all costs." "Could that be how they're being controlled?" There was no signature or name at the top telling who the doctor was. A journal lay underneath, filled with personal dates: birthdays, anniversaries, dinner plans. Flipping through, one of the pages came loose, and fell on the floor. He bent down to pick it up, reading it as he sat upright again. "Nearly a dozen people started complaining of the symptoms yesterday, so I had to give them the drug. At first, they were fine, but after a few hours, it sent them into a deep sleep, almost like a coma. "Why didn't they tell me it would do this???" Now I have to monitor them 24 hours a day... If only I had the equipment to run tests on them." The back side contained even more. "I went to check on the 'special patient' today. He was doing much better, although -they- told me I am not to let him leave, even when he's fully recovered. I'm supposed to give him a heavy dose of the drug if he tries leaving, but seeing what happened to the others, I'll just give him some tranquilizers. We can't afford to have casualties in this critical stage of our research." "So they're using unknown drugs for research. I wonder if the 'special patient' is that person I know..." His thoughts trailing off, he stood up from the chair, pushing it out of the way so he could check the three file cabinets. The first wasn't locked, and it contained mostly booklets about First-Aid and CPR. On the bottom of the pile, there was a small box. "I'll check it in a minute...," he mumbled, more interested in searching the others. The second was locked, so he used one of the remaining keys, leaving two. Inside were complete medical history records of all the patients in the main room. One belonged to the person he knew, so he checked the pages inside: he was admitted twice for injuries since a week before Leon arrived. The second time he was admitted, it said he had a concussion and was unconscious on arrival. "That idiot doctor probably thought he blacked-out like the others. At least he didn't give him the drug. It says they only gave him pain killer and tranquilizers when he woke up." Nothing left in the file, he put it back and closed the drawer. The third file cabinet was locked as well, requiring the use of one of the two keys. Inside lay a handgun with plenty of bullets. Hmm... Why would a doctor need a gun like that? He left them behind and shut the drawer back, leaving it unlocked in case he would need them later. Finished exploring the room, he turned to the box he had found, hoping the final key would open it. CLICK! It unlocked easily, and inside were three larger keys, two with different pictures on them. One had a Lion. The other had a picture of a Wolf. The final key had a ring with a tag attached: "Morgue". "Great, now I have to find whatever these belong to and go into the Morgue...," he whispered, ready to search the remaining areas.  
  
"Will I be able to figure out what is really going on here?" 


	12. Chapter 12: Kiss of Death

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13/2004, © 04/14/2004, © 04/17/2004, © 04/24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 12: Kiss of Death  
  
The second door led to a small bathroom. He inspected quickly, wanting to find Sherry and the missing patient. "If he is still alive, maybe he knows what's going on here. I hope she's alright." Breaking away from his thoughts, the third door was waiting. A medical supplies closet, filled with bandages, First-Aid Spray, and medicine he had never heard of before. He took one First-Aid Spray, noticing it was strange like some other the others. "I wonder if it has some extra effects," he said, moving on to the fourth door. Locked tightly, he checked for a label or a marking. A few feet above the doorknob, he noticed the word "Morgue" in large letters. Shuddering for a second, he decided it was best to come back there later. "If either of them are in there, it's too late already... I'd rather hope for the best and find them ALIVE!" The fifth door was unlocked, and he almost felt more uncomfortable searching there. A room lay beyond, filled with five tables. Checking the door before he went in, he realized it was the Autopsy Room. Bloody tools lay in pans on rolling carts next to each table, and blood stained the sheet covering one of the tables. Two tables were occupied, but there was no blood on the sheets. The other two weren't occupied at the moment. He walked up slowly to the first occupied table, knowing he had to check under the white sheet. "I hate to do this, but I must know what's going on here." Barely able to keep his eyes open, he lifted the sheet far enough to see the face: the first villager he encountered, his head still intact, and the bullet wound remained. "I'll make sure whoever is responsible pays for what they did to you, sir... I hope what I did will let you and your family rest in peace," he said, knowing the man couldn't hear him, sad and angry at the same time. The second table was waiting, covering a body with a bloody sheet. He lifted it, recognizing the person there immediately: the villager who attacked him with a chainsaw. The head was missing, but he knew immediately from it's build that those arms held a chainsaw hours before. Finally making his way to the last occupied table, he noticed the sheet was only partially covering the upper half of the body. "Has someone been here before me...?" He could tell who it was from the clothing: a blood-stained white coat covering normal clothes, and a "Dr." name tag. The body was still intact, no wounds or cause of death, at least not one that was visible. Charts lay at the end of each table. Two he knew the cause of, but the doctor's death was a complete mystery. A hastily scribbled note covered the page: "I can't take it anymore, and I've given up. Forcing patients to do their bidding, I knew it was only a matter of time before they tried forcing me as well. No more, I'm done! DONE!! I deserve my punishment... I just hope the others can forgive me, if they ever return to normal. If you're reading this, and you find my bosses, give them a message for me. 'I hope you rot in Hell, scumbags!!!' I've written my last prescription, injecting myself with it: enough tranquilizers to kill an elephant. Goodbye to you al---" The rest wasn't legible, but he knew it was a suicide note. Covering the body again, he decided to search the rest of the room. A door leading somewhere at the back of the room, he wasn't sure whether to open it or go to the next room. After a moment's hesitation, he opened the door. Nothing strange inside, it was a storage closet. A few brooms and mops in case they made a mess, nothing else. Shutting the door, he could see movement out of the corner of his eye. When he turned around, a fourth table had a body underneath a white sheet. Equipping his handgun, he turned off the safety. Slowly, he advanced towards the table, waiting for movement. Nothing happened. Pointing at the body with the gun in his right hand, he lifted the sheet with the left, his heart beating fast. A villager lay there, dead from an apparent slash across their throat. Letting go of the sheet, it fell onto their face, and he put the gun away. "I don't know how it got there, but at least it's dead..." Walking back to the other side of the room, he wanted to examine some cabinets. Inside were a few more tools, sterile and still in their original packaging. Hearing movement behind him, he quickly turned around, expecting to see a zombie behind him, but nothing. "It would help if I quit being so paranoid...," he muttered, angry at himself for thinking about zombies again. About to turn back around, he noticed the fourth table was empty again, the sheet on the floor. "What...? Where did it go?," he said aloud, ready to equip his gun. He walked back over to the table, realizing the cabinets must not have anything useful. "Hmm... I didn't hear a door opening, so it has to be in here still!!," he whispered, drawing his gun. A chart hung from the end of the table. "This wasn't here before either!," Leon said, picking it up and beginning to read. A farming accident the day before he arrived caused a sickle to fly through the air, slicing his throat. "That's horrible... At least he wasn't one of those -things- like the other villagers." Setting the chart back down, he heard another sound, movement from behind him. Quickly drawing his gun, he turned around, aiming. No one there. "This is really getting out of han--- AHHHH!," he yelled as teeth sunk into his left shoulder, barely breaking the skin, but enough to draw blood. Breaking free from the bite, he quickly stepped forward and turned around, aiming where he stood a moment before.  
  
Is it a zombie or a crazed villager that has come back to life? 


	13. Chapter 13: Back To The Morgue

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13/2004, © 04/14/2004, © 04/17/2004, © 04/24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 13: Back To The Morgue  
  
His shoulder bleeding, he aimed with his right arm. The villager had tricked him into thinking it was dead when it lay on the table. "It's throat was slashed, but it's spine and brain still intact... That's how it came back!" Not worried about infection at this point, he pulled the trigger four times, it's skull exploding on the final shot. He noticed a key fell out of it's pocket when the body hit the ground. Reloading and putting away the gun, he walked up to the villager, grabbing the key off the floor. Exiting the room, he went to the supply closet to borrow a few bandages. After using a green herb, he bandaged the small wound, and continued on. "Good thing it didn't bite too deep." Next to the Morgue, he decided to go inside this time, wondering what dangers lay beyond, not caring what he found. "I'm tired of wasting time, I need to know now," the door clicking as he inserted the key and turned the knob. He entered, seeing two tables and ten places where they could keep bodies. Quickly realizing there was no chart, he knew he would have to check each one. Body bags lay on the tables, zipped shut completely. He walked up to the first table, unzipping it slowly. A girl with dark hair was inside, dead from decapitation. They had sewn her head back on, and he quickly zipped it back shut. "Not Sherry..." He moved to the other table, unzipping the body bag there. Inside was a middle-aged man, possibly the girl's father. "Could they have come here before me...?" He checked the charts, and realized the man's name was Harry. They had died in a car accident while on vacation. "Maybe one of the other cars under the bridge belonged to them." Zipping it shut, he walked to the rows of containers, opening each door. Five were empty and two of them had bodies of more people passing through. One man, named James, died from an apparent suicide. His wife lay next to him in another container. "I wonder how they wound up here..." The other three were people from the village, all dying in strange accidents. As he was closing the last container, he found a note that had fallen out of an empty one. "Find the key and let me out!" He still had three keys to use, and he still had five rooms left to search. Checking the key he found in the Autopsy Room, he noticed something one one side: ML #42. "What could the ML stand for...?" Looking around, he noticed a row of lockers on the other side of the room. Barely even large enough for supplies, he scanned them quickly until one caught his eye: #42. "Hey, maybe I can use that key...," he said, pulling it out of his pocket. Inserting it into the lock, it turned easily, opening the door. A small box was inside, and he opened it. Inside were two syringes and two vials of a strange liquid, with a note. Only a few lines of the note were legible, but he tried his best to make out what it said: "If you come into contact with the A-V, inject yourself with one of these, but ONLY if you're entirely sure. There's only enough for me and you to take one dose each. It will..." He decided to save it, not sure what else the message said, because the rest of the ink was blurred beyond recognition. Checking the other lockers, only a few were unlocked. Nothing inside, so he decided to go check the remaining rooms. The sixth room was unlocked, and he entered. Another office for him to explore. "This one may have some information, or more keys, so I guess I should check it now." No file cabinets, but plenty of bookshelves containing books on many subjects: Blood Tests, Surgery, Medicine, and one that stood out from the rest. He pulled it from the shelf after noticing it didn't have a title like the others. Flipping the book open, it was hollow, and there was a picture inside showing a secret passage behind that particular bookcase. Putting the book back and keeping the picture, he examined it for a moment until he realized how to open it: a book on the top shelf titled "Passageway for the DNA" was pulled out. Leon put the picture away and looked for the book. When he found it, he pulled, feeling a click as it stopped. The bookcase slid over, revealing a door. He reached for the knob, turning it and opening the door. Behind the door was a dark room, and he couldn't see what lay beyond the doorway. He lit a match and held it in front of him. A long pathway leading through the walls. He decided to enter, noting a switch a few feet away from the doorway inside, most likely used to open the pathway if someone is stuck. Following the path, he came to a dead end, no way to proceed. On the right, there was a skeleton pointing to the left side of the passageway. To his left, he noticed a sign, written in what appeared to be blood: DEAD END. "I figured that out already..." He turned back, hoping the detour hadn't wasted too much time. The long match stick was burning low, and it burned the tips of his fingers slightly, causing him to drop it on the ground. He was about to stomp on it, putting it out, when he noticed something shining in the skeleton's other hand. Bending down to examine the hand, he realized it was a bottle with a message inside. Smashing the bottle, he took the message, and read it aloud. "To enter the tower and ring the bell, find the Eagle. It's wings will guide you." "Does this mean I need some type of Eagle item or key?" He left the passageway and closed it off, ready to leave the room and explore some more. Standing beside the seventh door, he began to wonder:  
  
"Can I really find them in here -- Sherry and the "special patient" who I may know?" 


	14. Chapter 14: Search For The Eagle

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13/2004, © 04/14/2004, © 04/17/2004, © 04/24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 14: Search For The Eagle  
  
Checking for a mark or label, he noticed it was the "Lion" Room. He pulled out the Lion key he had found earlier in the doctor's office, and inserted it into the slot. The knob turned easily and he entered, not sure what he would find. It was a lab they used for blood tests. Various machines were set up on a counter, and vials filled with blood were waiting to be tested. Some looked normal to Leon, but the rest looked strange, a dark color, almost black. "Could they have tested the creatures here...?" A microscope was set up next to the machine, and a slide was in place. He turned it on and looked at the sample. The blood was obviously not human, and it was somehow mutated. His shoulder started hurting again at that very moment, causing him to be concerned. "Maybe I should change the bandage." Leaving for a few minutes, he returned to the supply closet, borrowing another bandage. The bite mark was starting to close already thanks to the green herb he had used. Replacing the bandage with a fresh one, he went back to examine the blood some more in the "Lion" Room. When he entered, something didn't seem right. Drawing his handgun, he turned off the safety and looked around. No one was in there, and the only door was the entrance. Turning the safety back on, he put away the gun, and went over to the microscope. It had been turned off, and the slide with the sample was missing! Instead of searching for who - or what - had taken it, he left, ready to explore the remaining three rooms. The eighth door was locked, but not very strong. Stepping back, he kicked the door in, revealing an examination room beyond. He turned on the light and looked around. A few cabinets, and standard equipment. Looking through the cabinets revealed a box containing a First-Aid Spray and a note regarding the strange ones he had found many times before. "This new First-Aid Spray contains a special healing agent that not only heals ALL wounds, but adds an adrenaline rush as well. Use only as directed. Each canister contains one full heal." Storing it with the others, he left the room. The ninth door was locked, with a symbol of a "Wolf", making it the "Wolf" Room. He tried the key, unlocking it easily. Inside was an X-Ray machine and a small office. Nothing unusual about the X-Ray machine, he decided to search the office. A desk with a few boards to examine the X-Ray images behind it. Inside the desk he found a few Magnum bullets, bringing the total to 18, and a journal belonging to the doctor. "How many journals does he have...?," he wondered as he began to read. "I don't know what's going on, but the Mayor and several others came in complaining today. Our "special patient" apparently went through their houses, looking for 'clues about the bell', wanting to somehow link it back to Umbrella. Geez, they haven't contacted me since 2000. Well, at least not directly anyway. If he doesn't stop, my bosses are really going to get mad. I hope -they- don't make me use that drug on him. Luckily, I only had to sedate him this time when he came in, but when he woke up he said he was sorry and I let him go. I hope the people don't attack him again over this..." The journal ended there. That particular entry was most likely written before the one in the doctor's main office. Leon left the office, and examined the X-Ray machine once more. He found a chart with one image inside a sleeve. He took both back into the office and examined them. The image was of a bruised rib. It belonged to the "special patient" he thought he might know from somewhere. A note was written on it, dated a week before Leon arrived. "He was attacked by the villagers again, and they gave him a concussion along with this bruised rib. He's lucky they didn't do worse... I'll keep him here for a week just to be on the safe side, maybe that will give them time to calm down." "Hmm, so that's what happened...," Leon whispered. Hearing a sound, he turned around, looking towards the door. The knob was slowly turning, something on the other side trying to open it. Drawing his handgun, he reloaded, and aimed at the door, ready to shoot when it came through. A few seconds later, the door flew open. Two villagers stood there with the doctor, reanimated somehow since he last seen them in the Autopsy Room. Putting away the handgun, he quickly exchanged it for the Magnum. The headless villager came first, and Leon fired into it's chest, sending blood everywhere. Falling to the ground, the corpse rested once more, as the doctor came forward, the crazed look in his eyes as well. Leon didn't hesitate, he fired a second shot, hitting the skull. Dead again, the doctor's body fell next to the first. The final enemy entered, the first man he encountered, and he fired at his skull for the second time, shattering the skull in a bloody, gory mess with the third total shot from the Magnum. Leon reloaded, put the safety on, and stored the gun for future use. He had fifteen Magnum rounds left after that encounter. Stepping over the bodies, he shut the door and entered the hallway once more. Only one door remained, the tenth and final door. Wondering if it was locked, he reached for the door knob, and it turned. He was about the open the door when he heard a loud crash coming from one of the previous rooms he had explored.  
  
Determined to check it out, he thought, "Which room did that sound come from?" 


	15. Chapter 15: Pinpointing The Sound

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13/2004, © 04/14/2004, © 04/17/2004, © 04/24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 15: Pinpointing The Sound  
  
Trying to pinpoint the sound, he went back to each room, one by one. The "Wolf" Room was empty, including the bodies of the three he had just taken out with the Magnum. The examination room was empty as well, nothing unusual there. Entering the "Lion" Room, he had a strange feeling. He noticed the microscope was turned on again, and the slide had returned. "This is really getting strange..." Returning to the sixth room, he found the bookcase was moved, and the door to the hidden passageway was open. Lighting a second match, he inspected, finding nothing had changed there either. The Autopsy Room was empty, and none of the bodies that previously inhabited the room were there. Next door in the Morgue, he noticed all the containers were open and empty; the body bags were missing as well. Opening the door to the medical supplies closet, he noticed a few things were missing, but most of the supplies remained. Walking into the bathroom, he noticed the mirror was shattered, and some blood covered the sink, but otherwise it was unchanged. Only two places were left to check. He walked inside the doctor's office, noticing the file cabinets had been overturned, and a few files were missing. "Who could've done all this?" No place left other than the main room, he equipped his shotgun, ready for whatever was in there. Going around the corner, he stood in the doorway of the main room, looking around. No one was in there. All twenty-nine remaining patients that were there before had disappeared. Deciding to inspect a bit more, he found an eleventh door, hidden before but now revealed. There was a picture of an Eagle near the door knob, leading him to believe the Eagle item was indeed a key. Putting away the shotgun, he returned to the tenth door, ready to inspect what was beyond. Opening the door, he was surprised by what he saw: stairs leading down, under the building. Carefully he climbed down them, stopping at the bottom. An entire floor was down there, as big as the first one he had spent so long exploring. On first inspection, he found seven doors and one large room. He decided to start with the large room. On a shelf next to the light switch, lay a flashlight with plenty of extra batteries. "This will help a LOT if it works." Putting a few batteries inside, he turned it on. A fairly bright light came out, strong enough to illuminate a small size room on it's own. "Great, now I can explore the other rooms," he said, turning and leaving the main room. The first room was completely dark, and the lights wouldn't work. Leon turned on the flashlight, revealing what once could have been the nursery of the hospital. Now, dust had covered everything. He looked around in the cabinets finding nothing but cobwebs and more dust. Leaving the room, he went down the hall to the second door. Turning the knob, he shined the flashlight inside. A janitor's office, filled with cleaning solutions, tools, mops, and brooms. Shutting the door, he continued to the third. Locked, with a label on the door: Authorized Personnel Only. "Hmph, well I think I qualify, seeing as how I'm the only one here," he thought, shooting the lock with his handgun. The door opened easily. The light switch worked this time, so he turned off the flashlight and put it away. Looking around, he could tell the room used to be a lounge for doctors and nurses. A couch and coffee table were on the right side, with vending machines on the left. He exited that room, making his way to the fourth door. Turning the knob, he entered, needing his flashlight once more. It was a records office, keeping track of everything the doctor didn't have in his personal office upstairs. Dozens of file cabinets and shelves filled the room, and Leon was about the leave before a file caught his eye. Used much more recently than the others, it was sticking out of a file cabinet drawer that someone carelessly left open. Sitting in a nearby chair, he sat down to read. "It is my recommendation the patient be admitted for a psychiatric evaluation on the basis that he has exhibited unusual behavior on several occasions. He claims to know 'Umbrella is behind it all' and 'They control us with the bell'." The rest was a list of prescription medications the doctor should force the patient to take once admitted, but the majority were crossed off: all except "tranquilizers, to help him sleep". Nothing left of interest, he left the records room, and walked to the fifth door. Unlocked once again, the door opened easily. A light was on inside the room, revealing an old machine and a table with restraints. Looking at the door, he read the label: Therapy. "Hmm, it must be one of those machines they use to give shock treatments." Moving on, he went to the sixth door, hoping to find something useful soon. Nothing inside. The last door in front of him, he turned the knob to the seventh door. Inside he found a room full of monitors. Some were turned on, showing areas of the town, hospital, forest, and lake. On a seat, there was a file and a key: the Eagle key he had been looking for. He sat down to read the file. "Some guy from Umbrella told me to keep an eye on the "special patient" today, saying he was getting too close to their secrets. Ha, what secrets? They were taken down a couple years ago, but I guess a job's a job, so I'll do it this time..." Leon heard a sound behind him, but before he could turn around, he felt a sharp blow to the back of his head. Falling forward, his vision was replaced by darkness, and he didn't move again. No chance of finding Sherry now.  
  
Is this the end? 


	16. Chapter 16: Room Full Of Monitors

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13/2004, © 04/14/2004, © 04/17/2004, © 04/20/2004, © 04/24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 16: Room Full Of Monitors  
  
He awoke with a gun in his hand, noting the safety was still on. "How did I wind up here...? The last thing I remember was being in a room full of monitors... then there was that ringing in my ears." Laying in a hospital bed, he sat up to get a good look around. "Ahh, my head!," he muttered, putting the gun down beside him. A throbbing pain shot through the top of his skull. He was wearing a black t-shirt with black jeans and dark brown boots. Carefully climbing out of the bed, he decided to look around, disturbed by the lack of other patients in the room. A chart was at the end of the bed, and a hospital bracelet was around his wrist, but it was blank. Wondering what had happened, he decided to look at the chart. "This name... it sounds familiar... could it be me?" He read all the information to himself, unsure whether it was him or someone else who had been there before. "Name: Xander [Xan] Meadows / Age: Unknown [20, Born: April 19th, 1984] / Sex: Male / Height: Unknown [~ 5'9"] / Weight: Unknown [Unknown] / Hair: Brown / Eyes: Blue / Injuries: Bruised Rib, Concussion Leading To Possible Memory Loss." His head hurt worse, and he fell to his knees in pain. "Damn it, what's happening to my head... I need to find some medicine..." Barely able to support his own weight, he set the chart down and tried to make it to the medicine cabinet on the other side of the room. Reaching the handle, he opened it, and tried to focus on the labels. He recognized one as a mild pain killer, and opened the bottle: enough to last him a week. Pouring out two, the recommended dosage, he swallowed them. Sitting down on the floor, he leaned up against the wall next to the cabinet, waiting for the pain to stop. A few moments later, his head felt like normal, and he started to remember. His name was Xan Meadows. He had been admitted to the hospital a week earlier, and was supposed to be released after that. Unsure how much time had passed, he woke up twice, regaining consciousness only briefly before hearing a strange ringing, and going back to sleep. The bottle of pills still in his hand, he read more of the label. "For the relief of mild headaches, muscle pain, and, in some cases, ringing in the ears." "Hmm... maybe I won't lose consciousness again," he said aloud, unsure whether he was alone in the hospital room or not. Another flash of memory came into his head. The doctor had been talking on the phone, saying he didn't want to give a "special patient" the 'A-V' in case the effects were more than he could handle. "Could I be that 'special patient?" Walking back to the bed, he took the gun, and decided to find the room with all the monitors. To his right was a door, but when he checked the knob, it was locked, a picture of an Eagle. "Hmm... What's that Eagle for?" Leaving the main room, he found a hallway full of doors, making the total eleven. Going up to the first door, he noticed it was unlocked. There was a desk and a few overturned file cabinets. He decided to check each of the drawers, hoping to find something useful. Inside one of the cabinets were plenty of bullets and a case where a second gun had been, empty. "Could this be where my gun came from?" Looking through the desk drawers, he found a few files, and read them: they were the same ones Leon had read through earlier. "I hope they didn't use the 'drug' on me..." he said, wondering if there were any files elsewhere with information about him. Putting the files back where he found them, he left the doctor's office. Moving along, he stood outside the second door, and heard a sound from behind him.  
  
"Could someone else be in the hospital?" 


	17. Chapter 17: Uncertain Memories

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13/2004, © 04/14/2004, © 04/17/2004, © 04/20/2004, © 04/24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 17: Uncertain Memories  
  
Another flash of his memory went through his mind. He was in the town at night, and there was smoke. Rounding the corner, a bonfire lit up the faces of a few villagers. "What are they doing out here so late at night?" The doctor was injecting them with something, a strange liquid. Back in reality, he turned to locate the source of the sound. Nothing was there. "I could have sworn I heard something... Oh well. What was up with that memory? Was -that- the drug I read about?" Continuing, he went through the second door, a bathroom inside. Shards of reflective glass lay in a sink covered in blood. Looking down at his hands, he didn't see any cuts. "I guess it couldn't have been me who broke it," he whispered, realizing he was already regaining more memories. "I remember everything up until that bonfire. Did something happen after that to give me the concussion?" Moving along, he opened the third door: a medical supplies closet. "Hmm... I think I may have already looked through most of these rooms. I remember the monitors, but how did I get there? Is it even in this place?" The next door said "Morgue" on the label, but he went in anyway. All of the doors to the containers were closed, and instead of two body bags, there were now three. "Creepy... I guess since I'm here I should see if I recognize any of them." Unzipping each of the body bags, he found only one person he recognized. "The doctor... What happened to him?" A flash of memory again. He stood next to a house, the bonfire burning even more brightly. Running forward, he was waving his arms, shouting, "They're controlling us with the bell! Umbrella is responsible for it all! Don't you see, we're puppets to them, living toys!" Three turned to him, a crazed look in their eyes. He started to run, tried to get away, but he was stuck. A sharp pain shot through his head and chest, struck by two of the villagers at the same time. Everything went black, and when he could see again, he was laying in a hospital bed, the pain in his head gone. A strange ringing in his ears. Twice he went through the ringing, before finally he returned to the task at hand. "Whoa... Was that really what happened to me? I remember everything except for what happened in the monitor room, and how I got there." Determined to find out, he left the Morgue. Next was a door labeled "Autopsy Room". He entered, wondering if more clues would appear. One table in the center of the room, a bloody sheet covering a small body. Lifting it slowly, he let it fall back down quickly, ready to vomit. Underneath lay the wolf, muscles and bone exposed by the injuries it suffered in the battle to protect Leon. Xan exited, shutting the door behind him. "This is depressing. I hope I find someone alive soon. It's starting to get really lonely," he thought out loud, hoping someone would hear him. Stepping up to the sixth door, he opened it, finding another office on the other side. Plenty of books lined the shelves, but only one stood out to him. "Passageway for the DNA", he said, trying to take it off the shelf. It was sticking out at an angle, stuck in place, and it wouldn't budge. "Oh well, I guess it's not too important, although it does seem familiar." He noticed there was a door next to one of the bookcases. He opened it, shutting the door again when he realized the monitor room wasn't there: only complete darkness. Searching a bit longer, he didn't discover any files or items that were useful. Ready to leave, he turned the knob to the door, realizing a sound came from behind. Looking back, the knob of the hidden door was turning on it's own, something on the other side.  
  
"Who or what is turning the knob?" 


	18. Chapter 18: Going Downstairs

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13/2004, © 04/14/2004, © 04/17/2004, © 04/20/2004, © 04/24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 18: Going Downstairs  
  
Drawing his gun, Xan was ready for whatever was on the other side. The door swung open, and two crazed villagers stepped out, moving towards him immediately. Aiming as best he could, he fired five times, missing twice, and hitting their skulls with the other three. "Where did I learn to shoot like that?," he whispered, surprised by his accuracy with the gun. Not standing around to find out if they were dead, he left the room and went on to the "Lion" door. "I wonder if this one is linked with the Eagle door in the main room." He turned the knob, surprised that it was unlocked. Stepping inside, he carefully stepped over a mess of broken vials, pools of blood covering most of the floor near the door. He searched the cabinets, finding nothing, and left. "Maybe I already searched these rooms... or someone else did." The room next door was an examination room. Walking inside, he heard a crunching sound. Looking around, he found a broken slide sample on the floor. "Shouldn't this be in the room I just came from?," he wondered out loud. Looking through the cabinets, he found a note. "I've never been good with words, so I'll keep this short. The doctor is working for..." The rest of the ink was smeared by drops of blood, so he couldn't read further. "Who could the doctor be working for?" Next door, he noticed a "Wolf" symbol near the door knob. "Another animal... is this part of a pattern?," he said, turning the knob and going inside. An X-Ray machine was against the wall, nothing unusual about it. A small office was on the other side of the room. He opened the door and nearly had a heart attack, and almost fired his handgun. A skeleton was sitting in the chair at the desk. With a pen in hand, ready to write on the paper underneath, the skull was facing the door. The empty eye sockets staring him in the face, like it was expecting him. "Geez! I almost shot that thing... I should be more careful in this place." After checking the desk, he left the room, ready to check the last door. His hand reaching for the knob, he heard another sound. In the hope that it was another living person, he jogged back towards the main room. No one was there. Thinking it may have come from the Eagle door, he walked up to it, finding a message written in blood. "UMBRELLA" "What the hell? That wasn't here before! Maybe it's a clue linking all of this back to Umbrella, like I thought all along before," Xan said. Resting for a moment on a bed, he walked back to the last door in the hallway, wondering what could be on the other side this time. Before he could turn the knob, another flash of memory went through his mind. This time, he was standing inside what appeared to be the monitor room. Each screen had a different picture. One in particular caught his eye, because it was focused on his house. "I knew it! They've been watching me all along, trying to keep me from finding out the truth! I'll show them..." About to turn around, he stopped, a strange ringing in his ears, and he blacked out. The memory ended and his hand was on the knob to the last door. "That room HAS to be on the other side of this door, it's the only place left I can check. I need to know why I blacked out in there," he thought to himself, finally opening the door and looking at what lay beyond. Stairs leading down to another floor. "Maybe there's somebody else down here that can tell me what's going on." Carefully climbing down them, he stopped at the bottom, standing in another hallway that led to many doors and one large room. Reloading his gun and turning on the safety, Xan was ready to explore there.  
  
"Is Umbrella really behind all of this?" 


	19. Chapter 19: Nowhere To Hide

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13/2004, © 04/14/2004, © 04/17/2004, © 04/20/2004, © 04/24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 19: Nowhere To Hide  
  
The first room he came to was large, like the main room upstairs. He found the light switch easily, and flipped it, filling the room with light. After searching for awhile, he found a working lighter. "A flashlight would be better, but I guess this'll work if the lights won't," he said to himself, moving on to the first of the seven doors. His gun drawn, he opened the door. Inside, a crazed villager waited, jumping out at him, trying to grab his throat. Ramming it with his shoulder, he knocked it back, sending it to the floor for a moment. When it stood back up, he was aiming, not able to see entirely as the room was mostly dark, even with the light from the hall. Seconds later, it stood in front of him again, and he fired, sending brain and skull fragments flying. Turning the safety back on, he put the gun away and took out the lighter, wanting to search the room. It was once a nursery. Nothing important in there, he moved on to the next door. Using the lighter he looked inside, finding a janitor's office. A file cabinet was in the corner, one of the drawers partially open. Checking for himself, he found two boxes of bullets and left. The third door said "Authorized Personnel Only", but there was no lock: it had been destroyed somehow. He went inside, finding a nice couch and table, which he sat on for a moment, trying to sort out his thoughts. The vending machines on the other side of the room had been turned over and broken. Moving along, the next room was the records office. One of the file cabinets had been moved, and some files were missing. He decided to search for anything about himself, but found nothing. "Shouldn't my records be in here? Maybe somebody moved them..." Looking through some of the other files, he found one about the doctor. Another journal was inside. He sat down and read it for awhile. "I'm starting to show symptoms of the 'A-V' myself, but I can't find the key to my locker!! I had it when I examined the patients earlier, but it could take days to figure out which one stole it from me. I won't last too long, so I guess... this is my last journal. Nobody will ever find it here in my records." "What is this 'A-V' I keep hearing about?," he wondered, noticing a page had fallen out of the back of the journal. Picking it up, he read it, realizing it was about him. A note at the bottom of the admittance papers read: "I gave the 'special patient' some pain killers that will take care of headaches and ringing in the ears, but not the drug. I'd never use the drug on him. I can't take the risk of him being changed like the others. I'm not even sure if he could handle the injection. He's the only one who knows the truth, and I'd rather die than let my bosses cover this up completely!!" "So the pills weren't the drug," he said relieved. "Wait... could the drug be this 'A- V', and could that be what is making the villagers crazy?" He stopped after making the connection, and realized he had more rooms to search. The next door read "Therapy" on the label. "I really doubt that's the monitor room, so I'll check it later." Going past that room, he stood in front of another door. He opened it, and couldn't see a thing inside. Using the lighter, he found that it was another examination room. An examination table on one side of the room, cabinets lined the other. "Probably only supplies in there, but I guess it's worth checking." Finishing his search of the cabinets he found a Silver Knife, and another box of handgun bullets. Leaving, he realized there was only one new door left. Standing at the door, he reached for the knob, unsure if he was prepared for what was on the other side.  
  
Could the truth be on the other side? 


	20. Chapter 20: What Really Happened?

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13/2004, © 04/14/2004, © 04/17/2004, © 04/20/2004, © 04/24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 20: What Really Happened?  
  
Xan opened the door, and was very shocked by what lay beyond. It was the monitor room he had searched so long for. A chair sat in front of the monitors, which were now covered with blood and brains. Turning away from the gory mess, he vomited on the floor, unable to stop himself. "That is sick! Whoever done this deserves to pay!" His last thought had him concerned. Could he have done this when he blacked out? Unsure of who the victim was, he knew he had to check the body which sat in the chair. Part of the skull remained, and he knew immediately who it was: a crazed villager who had been shot in that very chair. Feeling disgusted and disturbed still, he didn't feel as horrible, knowing the person was released from their torment. "I'll make whoever is responsible for the 'A- V' pay for all of this!" Looking around a bit more, he realized there was nothing else in the room, and as he stepped out into the hall, he heard movement. "Maybe it came from the Therapy Room!" Quickly going back down the hall, he stood at the door with a label "Therapy". Opening the door, he noticed a body lay strapped to the table, and it was moving! He hurried to the table, realizing they were human. Loosening the straps, he shook the person there. "Hey, wake up! Are you okay?," Xan said, hoping the person wasn't crazed like the villagers. The man opened his eyes, focusing after a moment, he sat up and spoke. "Who are you? Damn my head is killing me! Did YOU hit me?," Leon said angrily. "I-I don't know! I can't remember! Last thing I know, I was in the monitor room and I blacked out!," Xan said frantically, trying to calm the man down. He pulled out the pills he had found, and gave two to Leon. "Here, these'll help with the pain. I took some earlier for the same reason," Xan said to Leon. Pills in hand, he swallowed them and started to feel better after a few minutes of silence. "So who are you?," Leon asked. "I'm Xan Meadows. I lived in the village before all this happened. They locked me up here when I started to find out the truth. Who are you?," Xan answered. "I'm Leon Kennedy. I'm an Agent on a mission to save this girl," he pulled out the picture and showed it to Xan, then continued. "I wound up here yesterday. Have you seen her?" "No, sorry. Hey I'll help you look for her though, I'm sure we'll find her faster it we work together," Xan replied. "Yeah, sure. My head's feeling better now. Let's go!," Leon said, climbing off the table and walking towards the door. Another memory flashed through Xan's mind. He couldn't control his movements, and he walked up to the chair in the monitor room. A man was sitting there, reading some papers. His hands raised a gun, bringing the butt down on the back of his skull, knocking the man out. The memory ended, and he was back in the Therapy Room. "Hey, uh, Leon...," he said quietly. "Yeah?," Leon replied, wondering what it could be. "I just remembered what happened when I blacked-out. I... couldn't control myself, and I hit you with the butt of my gun," he said, showing the handgun he was carrying. "I'm really sorry!" Leon was angry, but replied calmly, understanding Xan was being controlled at the time. "Well, don't let it happen again and we won't have a problem, okay? Let's get going. We need to find Sherry." Xan nodded, and followed. They were both in the hallway, and Leon pulled out the Eagle key. "I found this back there in the Monitor Room. We can use it on the door upstairs," Leon told Xan. They walked along the hallway and made it back to the stairs.  
  
Both thought to theirselves: "Why does he look so familiar?" 


	21. Chapter 21: Crazed Villagers II

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13/2004, © 04/14/2004, © 04/17/2004, © 04/20/2004, © 04/24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 21: Crazed Villagers II  
  
They both climbed the stairs, returning to the main floor. Opening the door, they re-entered the hallway and walked forward, almost to the main room. A loud sound came from outside the building, and they both stopped in their tracks. "What was that...?," they said at the same time. Stepping into the main room, the both faced the door at the entrance, hearing a sound as the knob turned. Readying their guns, they aimed, as it flew open: around 20 crazed villagers were outside, all working their way towards the building, and they knew they would have to fight. "Aim for the head, it's their only true weakness!," Leon yelled, as he fired at the first villager to come through the door, sending a shot through it's head. Four more came through the door before Xan was ready, and both him and Leon fired at the same time, sending them to the ground after ten shots. Kicking the bodies back through the door, they went outside to fight them head-on. "We can't let them into the hospital!," Xan yelled. Leon pulled out his shotgun, putting away the handgun, and pumped it once, ready to shoot more. Xan reloaded, preparing for more action. A few yards away, ten more came into view, making the total around thirty. "Damn, the whole village must be coming after us!," Leon said, barely audible over the fire from Xan's gun. Both continued to fire, running out of bullets after taking out half of the remaining villagers. More groups came, bringing the total somewhere close to eighty. "Shoot them in the head, not the arm!," Leon yelled as Xan kept missing. Leon put away his shotgun, not wanting to waste more bullets and equipped the handgun again. One lunged at Leon, shot in the head at the last second by Xan. The villagers stood still, waiting for something. Leon and Xan opened fire, taking out thirty before they started moving again. Whistles were heard in the distance. "NO! They're calling in reinforcements!" The total grew to near one-hundred, and they were running low on bullets. Leon threw a box of bullets to Xan, and both reloaded. Making each bullet count, they both took out five each before they had a chance to reload. Weapons started flying towards them, one last group of reinforcements came in, most of them carrying sickles, axes, and pitchforks. Four carried chainsaws. Firing quickly, both missed a few times, but they took out a few in the process. Xan only had ten bullets left. Leon had seventeen handgun bullets and ten shotgun shells. Twenty remained, including all four with the chainsaws by the time they had a chance to count. Xan waited until Leon finished off the last of his handgun bullets, equipping the shotgun, and aimed once more at the group of fifteen crazed villagers: two with chainsaws remained, the others taken out by a few shots in the skull, hitting their eyes, sending a mess of blood and brain everywhere. Xan aimed carefully, taking out the rest of the normal villagers with his handgun, then he was out of bullets. Leon fired four times each at each of the ones carrying chainsaws, sending one to the ground and the other staggering backwards. With his final two shells, he waited until it was close, about the swing it's chainsaw, and fired, blowing it's skull to pieces in a big mess. Running back inside, they both slammed the door, and barricaded it with a few hospital tables. "That should hold them out there for awhile," Leon said, out of breath. "Yeah... Let's go check out the Eagle Door now!," Xan replied, wanting to move on quickly. Leon inserted the Eagle key into the lock, turned the knob, and they went through together.  
  
Is Sherry somewhere on the other side? 


	22. Chapter 22: Onward To The Bell

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13/2004, © 04/14/2004, © 04/17/2004, © 04/20/2004, © 04/24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 22: Onward To The Bell  
  
On the other side of the door were stairs leading up and down. After a moment, they decided to check upstairs first, hoping it would lead to the bell. "The bell seems to be controlling them, so we should check that out first," Leon said to Xan. Partway up the stairs, they noticed a door. Opening it, they found a patient's room inside. A hospital bed and a few cabinets. They searched the cabinets together, finding a few boxes of handgun bullets, splitting them since both had none. Further up the stairs, they found a second room, this time it was used for storage. Xan found a Magnum handgun and 10 bullets, while Leon found plenty more handgun bullets that they split once more. "These bullets should last us both awhile," Xan said to Leon. As they were about to leave, Leon noticed a trunk in the corner. Inside were two First-Aid Sprays, which he gave to Xan, and plenty of shotgun shells. "Seems a bit too convenient that we found all this stuff, but with all those monsters, it's no wonder they have them in a hospital," Leon thought to himself. Leaving the room, the finished climbing and wound up in a bell tower, no one was there. They decided to rest for awhile before climbing back down. Xan spoke first, asking Leon, "Why are you so determined to find her? You never told me who she was other than her name." "Back in 1998, I was supposed to start working at the police department in Raccoon City. I met up with her there, and barely escaped with her and a lady named Claire. We promised to protect her, and I'm trying to keep my word to both of them," Leon replied, adding, "What about you? I read your files... What makes you so sure Umbrella is behind all this?" "Both my parents worked for them when they controlled this town... They disappeared a month before Umbrella was taken down and I never heard from them again. I found a hidden file in my father's office, saying that they were doing experiments right here, but nothing like before, with the zombies. I made the connection before I wound up here in the hospital, and the people all turned on me. I have a half-brother somewhere, he'd be about your age I guess. Now that I think about it, you look kinda like him. Anyways... I just know Umbrella is behind it, and I'll find proof eventually!," Xan stated, finishing. "Could he be my half-brother?," Xan thought, but didn't say it aloud. Leon stood up, "Alright, I understand. We should get going, back downstairs." Xan stood up and followed him. A minute later, they made it back to the Eagle Door. Opening it, they decided to check the barricade, making sure it had held. The hospital beds were still in place, and the door was in working condition. As they walked back to the stairs, they both noticed the word "Umbrella" had been added to, in blood: "Umbrella Is Back" "Does this mean they weren't completely stopped before?," Leon wondered, starting to think Xan was right. He could tell that Xan was thinking the same thing, and quickly said, "Okay, it's time to go downstairs now. Sherry must be down there. You ready?," Leon asked. Xan nodded, and they started their journey downstairs. There was a single door on the way down, and they checked it. Inside was a closet, filled with medical supplies and medicine, similar to the one on the main floor of the hospital. Continuing down, they eventually came to a door, and reached for the knob: it was locked and completely solid, with no keyhole. "How are we supposed to open it? We already used the keys we had!," Xan said, panicked because they couldn't proceed any further.  
  
Could this be the end of their journey? 


	23. Chapter 23: Gold & Silver

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13/2004, © 04/14/2004, © 04/17/2004, © 04/20/2004, © 04/24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 23: Gold & Silver  
  
Leon pulled out his flashlight, trying to examine the door for any markings that would help them figure out how to get through. A moment later, he noticed letters carved into the door. Xan noticed them too. A riddle explaining how to open the door. "Golden and sharper, to the left fits a dagger. Shining but dull, the knife fits right next to the wall." "Damn it... What's 'shining but dull'? I have a golden dagger," Leon said, pulling it out and hold it in his hand. Xan was puzzled, and he realized, "I know what it is! It's a silver knife!," pulling out the one he'd found earlier in his search for the monitor room. They both found slots, one on the left, the other on the right, and inserted the items, waiting for a sign it had worked. CLICK! The door was unlocked. Opening the door, they went through, surprised to find an area that could serve as a basement or continuation of the hospital. They walked along silently for awhile, until both of them heard a loud sound coming from all around. "What is that?," Xan shouted. "I don't know... Get your gun ready just in case!," Leon replied, equipping his handgun. A pack of wolf-like monsters came out of nowhere, five in all. They were just like the ones Leon had found earlier, only smaller, and they reminded him of the wolf who defended him. Not hesitating, they both opened fire, missing a few times, before they finally hit two, sending them to the ground with a couple bullets to their skulls. Three more advanced on them, trying to get in close to use their sharp teeth. Xan fired, running out of bullets after hitting one in the jaw, and Leon hit the same one in the skull, putting it down. Two remaining, Xan had finished reloading, but too late. One of them jumped on top of him, trying to bite at his neck. Leon could get a clear shot this time, and fired, hitting it's shoulder twice, before it backed down and limped towards him. Xan aimed quickly, hitting the fourth in the skull before it could make it's way to Leon. Standing up, he took aim along with Leon at the final creature, it was much bigger than the other four. It charged at them, and they took it down by emptying both of their clips in the process. "What are those things?," Xan asked Leon. "As far as I could tell, they used to be wolves, but they're mutated," he replied, reloading his gun. Xan did the same, and they moved on, leaving the creatures' bodies behind. They found three doors to begin with, and decided to explore them together, knowing there was safety in numbers. The first door had a large room behind it. Big containers with unknown contents lined the walls, and Leon recognized some of the machines that went along with them. "Those are probably oxygen tanks, so this is probably a storage area down here." Xan searched while Leon was thinking, and found a file hidden in the room. "Hey, take a look at this," he said, handing the file to Leon. He read it to himself, some of it wasn't legible. "The A-V.... is the new proj... by .......a. Started in March of ...., it will be the greatest of our..." The rest was torn off. "It sounds like this 'A-V' is a project, but by who?," Leon wondered when he finished. Keeping the file, he decided they should move on, and motioned for Xan to follow. Entering the second room, they realized it was full of computers. Xan and Leon both turned on a few computers, trying to access the files, but they were locked and encrypted. "Maybe if we keep looking, we'll find the passwords and an encryption disk," Leon whispered, Xan barely heard what he said. Nothing left in there, they moved on to the third door.  
  
"Will we ever find out what the 'A-V' really is?" 


	24. Chapter 24: Deadly Experiment

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13/2004, © 04/14/2004, © 04/17/2004, © 04/20/2004, © 04/24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 24: Deadly Experiment  
  
Opening the third door, they found another records room. They decided to both read for awhile, finding various files with bits of information that were helpful. One file contained information on Umbrella, names of people from the town who had worked there, and their computer passwords. "Well, at least maybe one of these will unlock the files on the computers. I wonder where we could find a decryption disk though to get past the other security... We can't afford to let it erase those files!" Xan had finished his reading, and walked up to Leon. "Hey, you ready to go?," he asked. Leon replied, "Yeah, I found a list of passwords, but I'm not sure if they'll work on the computers. Let's go try them out." Returning to the room full of computers, they started trying the passwords. Only ten computers worked, and it took them twenty minutes to try all the passwords they had found. None of them worked on nine computers, but the last one they tried on the tenth said "Access Granted" when they tried it. There were only a few files, none encrypted, and they both read them at the same time. The first was an e-mail to another worker: "Raccoon City was destroyed as a result of the outbreak there, so what would happen if there was some kinda outbreak here? I don't see much point in blowing this place up, considering we're in the middle of nowhere." The next was a memo titled "Experiment with the A-V". "We have the girl. As long as all goes according to plan, we will begin the 'A-V' experiments on her at 5 pm one week from today, in the "lab" we have set up that only you know about. Make sure no one interferes. If they try to, kill them." Based on the date of the memo, it was sent one week ago. "Could the 'girl' be Sherry?" Xan asked, worried. Leon checked his watch. It was 7 am. They only had ten hours left before the experiments would begin, and he replied to Xan's question, "Maybe, but if it is, we'll have to hurry up and find her! That means we aren't too late though and she's still alive, if it's her!" There was one last file on the computer that they could access. "We have reason to believe there will be a rescue attempt. If they infiltrate the lab area, you will be help personally reponsible. Step up the administration of the 'A-V' among the patients, all but the "special" one. He is to be saved for the next step in our experiments, after the girl. Do not let him leave the hospital. Do whatever necessary to stop him from leaving the building, even if you have to give him the drug, but only after consulting us first. Follow our orders, and you shall be rewarded when this is all finished. Delete this file and any others when you're finished. We can't let anyone else find out about our plans." "If I'm the special patient, does that mean they want to experiment on me too?," Xan asked Leon. He thought for a moment, and started to reply, "Probably, but we won't let that happen, and we will save Sherry, too. I don't know about you, but I'll die before I let those bastards hurt her. She lost her parents in the Raccoon City incident. Claire and me are the only ones she had left, until she was adopted. I have to get her back, alive and unharmed. Are you with me, Xan?" "Yeah, I'm with you all the way, Leon!," Xan said in response, wondering even more about his half-brother and parents. "Maybe they're down here, too, but even if they aren't, I owe Leon, especially after hitting him in the head. I may have been controlled, but I should've kept my mouth shut about 'Umbrella' until I had more proof, then maybe neither of us would be in this mess." Continuing on, they left the computer room.  
  
"Is ten hours enough time to find her?" 


	25. Chapter 25: Seperate Pathways

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13/2004, © 04/14/2004, © 04/17/2004, © 04/20/2004, © 04/24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 25: Seperate Pathways  
  
Reaching a door at the end of the hall, they went through, winding up in a large, empty room, with a single door on the far end. Xan had a flash of memory. It was a few days before he was attacked and received the concussion that put him in the hospital. He was at home, and his half- brother was there. They were spending the day together, and Xan went outside for a minute. When he came back in, his brother was gone. "Hey, this isn't funny... Come out, now!" He searched and found the bathroom door was partway open. "Hey, I found you!" Stopping, he looked in from the doorway. His half-brother lay on the floor, dead. The window was broken out, and a crazed villager stood out there, staring in, then it disappeared. Calling the police, it was too late, and they didn't believe his story about the crazed villager. Back in reality, he stood next to Leon, finally realizing they weren't related at all. "I shouldn't have went outside! I should have kept my mouth shut about it all!" "Hey, Leon... I just remembered... My half-brother... he was killed by one of those crazed villagers a little over a week ago. It broke into our house when I was outside for a minute. I... thought you were my half-brother for awhile, but I realize I was wrong," Xan told Leon. "I'm sorry about your brother, Xan. I've never had one before, but I know how hard it must be for you. W...," Leon said, but before he could finish they both heard a loud sound coming from the other side of the room. A giant zombie came from out of the shadows. "Damn it! That's a zombie!!," Leon shouted, drawing his shotgun. Two others came forward as well. Nearly seven foot tall, they were much larger and stronger than the crazed villagers. Xan pulled out the Magnum, and Leon threw a couple bullets to him that he had found in a search earlier. Xan now had fifteen rounds. Aiming for the head, they both fired, a Magnum and Shotgun blast ringing out in the large room, sending the massive zombie flying backwards, it's head and neck completely destroyed. Two remaining, they walked forward, ready to strike. Only a couple yards away now, the second was within range of both Xan and Leon. They aimed, but before they could fire, it lunged forward, knocking Xan to the ground. "Ouch... damn that thing is strong!," he said, holding his ribs. He got back up quickly, picking up the Magnum that was knocked from his hands, and shot it in the back of the skull, blowing half it's skull to pieces. It turned to him, barely phased by the blast. Leon fired too, hitting it in the back of the neck, knocking the rest of it's head from it's shoulders. The body took one more step forward, and fell down, leaving only one more massive zombie to fight. Xan gave Leon a thumbs up, and started to yell out, but he was too late: it grabbed Leon by the throat and threw him across the room, his body sliding along the floor. Aiming carefully, he fired at it's back, hoping it would turn around, and it did. The zombie started charging at Xan, and he fired once more, hitting it in the chest, the blast knocking it back a bit. It stopped only for a moment, and began walking towards him again, slow but steady. He only had eleven rounds left for the Magnum. The zombie started charging again, only a few feet away. Xan jumped out of the way at the last second, hitting the ground hard, and it turned to face him. He didn't hesitate, aiming at it's skull, and pulled the trigger, sending a bullet flying at the spot between it's eyes. The skull exploded on impact, killing it instantly, and he ran over to Leon to make sure he was okay. "Damn those things are strong," Leon said, getting up with Xan's help. Neither was hurt, and they went to the other side, going through the door. They went along the path for a moment, and it split in two, so they decided to go their seperate ways. "Well, if you find anything, tell me as soon as possible. We'll meet up here later on, okay?," Leon said. Xan nodded, and they walked off, not sure what they would find on their own. There was less than ten hours left for them to find Sherry if they were to find her alive.  
  
Could they find her alive and well?  
  
Would they be able to stop the experiments from taking place?  
  
Is it a bad idea for them to go on seperate paths? 


	26. Chapter 26: Leon Goes Alone

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13-14/2004, © 04/17/2004, © 04/20/2004, © 04/23-24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 26: Leon Goes Alone  
  
Leon was alone again. He went forward on a path seperate from Xan, hoping to find Sherry alive. The long corridor ahead of him was completely dark. Pulling out the flashlight, he turned it on, and went forward. There were a couple doors to one side, but he decided to go past them for now. At the end of the pathway, a wall blocked his progress. "Damn!," he said, banging his fist on it. A loud ringing sound came from the wall, and he realized it was fake. "I guess I'll have to check those rooms after all," he muttered, turning back. A minute later he went through the first of two doors. Inside the room were more computers and electronic equipment. The computers were turned on, waiting for someone to use them. He sat down at the first one, hoping to figure out what was beyond the fake wall. A piece of paper was partially underneath the monitor. He pulled it out and started reading. An "Umbrella" logo was at the top, with the name of who it was for blacked out by a marker. The information kept mentioning the 'A- V', and ended with: "I was contacted by a man from another organization. He said his name was..." "Who...? Who was the man that contacted Umbrella about this 'A-V' I keep hearing about? And why would a document like this be left behind if the others were taken?" He didn't know the answer to the questions in his thoughts, and decided to keep searching. The other computers were blank, except a few copies of personal e-mails sent between the employees. Leaving the first room, he went back into the corridor and checked the other door. Turning the knob, he slammed the door open with his gun drawn. No one was there. Walking inside, he looked around, finding nothing of interest except a small key labeled "A-V Proj. Manager Off." and a control panel with a keyhole on the wall behind the door. Inserting the key, he hoped it would work. When he turned it, there was a buzzing, and a sound coming from the passageway outside the room. Leaving, he went back to the end of the way, and realized the fake wall had disappeared, another door behind it. A label was on the door: "A-V Project Manager". Opening the door, he went inside, finding an office. Lab equipment covered the desk, with a few vials filled with a strange liquid. Plants sat in each corner, each one next to a large picture that covered the walls from floor to roof. Realizing it was a dead end, he decided to search the office before turning back. "I wonder if Xan is having any more luck than I am. Hey what's this...?" A large file stood out from the rest with "A-V Research & Development" written in bold letters on the cover. "Maybe this one will finally tell me what is it!" Opening the cover, he sorted through the many pages, finding only information he already knew up to the middle. A single page in the center seemed out of place, and referred to projects that had failed along the way. "The first human test subjects have died as a result of direct contact with the prototype of the 'A-V'. It has come to our attention that it was a miscalculation in the amount given to them. Let us hope that the next round of tests will succeed." The date was one week before Umbrella Corporation was finally destroyed. "So all this time they've been working on the 'A-V', trying to perfect it. Could the organization that contacted them be responsible for the continued research since then?" He took the page, and was about the close the file when a picture fell out, revealing a hidden passage behind the picture directly across from the door he had entered. Carefully removing the picture, he found a door a few feet behind, and he equipped his handgun.  
  
Could Sherry be on the other side? 


	27. Chapter 27: Xander's Parents

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13-14/2004, © 04/17/2004, © 04/20/2004, © 04/23-24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 27: Xander's Parents  
  
While Leon was on his path, Xan went forward on his own. Every few feet, a light would flicker on and off, temporarily lighting the way. "Well, at least it's not totally dark." He walked forward for awhile, not finding anything except more flickering lights. The pathway ended in a large, open room, filled with what appeared to be a lab. A few computers sat on counters and desktops. A large table in the center of the room was covered with papers, discs, and drawings of creatures that could only have come from a nightmare. "I hope we don't run into any of those!" Underneath a pile of scattered papers was a disc with a blue label, the words "decryption disk" were written on there in handwriting that seemed familiar to him. Smaller letters underneath spelled "UmbrellA-V". Walking to one of the computers, he decided to try it, hoping to find useful information. After displaying the "Umbrella" logo, a box popped up asking for a password. He typed in "UmbrellA-V". "Access Granted" followed by a few random musical notes, and folders full of encrypted files were revealed. Using the program on the disk he had found, the files were all unlocked and he accessed each of them, finding many pieces of information. One file revealed that his parents were involved in the 'A-V' project all along, working as researchers. Another mentioned more information about the project, but a few lines were cut off, even with the help of the disk. "This new project is our final attempt... Until we test it on humans, we cannot be certain whether or not it was successful... We have tested it on many of the patients in the hospital, telling the doctor it was a new "drug" to help with headaches and black-outs... The girl will be perfect for the last experiment. We will proceed sooner than what was planned earlier. The day will remain the same, but the time has been changed to Noon." The file ended, and Xan was more confused than before. "Could the girl be Sherry? I have to hurry up and find Leon," he thought out loud. Another file he accessed on the computer mentioned his brother. One of the test subjects had escaped from the hospital, and broken into their house, "accidentally" killing his brother. "Those bastards!! I knew it was Umbrella all along! I won't rest until they pay for taking my brother and parents away..." Unaware of what he was doing, he found two pictures on the computer. One was a picture of the room, revealing a switch behind the computer he was using. The other showed a doorway behind a section of the wall that had moved out of the way. Not wasting any time, he pushed the switch, and the section of the wall moved, revealing a door. Running to it, he tried the knob: locked, with a slot for a disk next to it. Going back to the computer, he took out the decryption disk and decided to try it on the door. "It's the only disk I found in here, so maybe it'll somehow open the door." He waited for a minute, and finally the door unlocked. Equipping the hangun, he was ready to enter the next room.  
  
"What else has Umbrella Corporation been planning?" 


	28. Chapter 28: Experimental Clones

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13-14/2004, © 04/17/2004, © 04/20/2004, © 04/23-24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 28: Experimental Clones  
  
Leon opened the door, and entered the room beyond. Inside were large containers, each with a different body. "These must be failed Umbrella experiments that were stored here. I doubt they'll be coming back to life anytime soon." Walking forward, he stopped for a moment to look at each one. Halfway through the room, he heard a sound. Looking around, trying to figure out where it came from, he noticed movement in the last container. Carefully walking towards it, he looked at the creature inside. "What the hell?," he said. The -thing- looked almost identical to him, except it was rotting. One of the failed experiments was a clone of Leon. The eyes opened, and looked straight into his, and Leon jumped back. The clone crashed through the thin glass, landing on the floor in front of him. Before he even had a chance to fire, it grabbed his leg with surprising strength, pulling it out from under him. Firing once at it's skull, he missed, hitting the shoulder, and it let him go. Standing up, the clone was slightly taller than the real Leon, and it waited for him to make another move. Shooting once more at it's knee, the clone stumbled for a second, but stood there. Leon stood up, and backed ten feet away, and the clone stood still, as though it were trying to predict his next move. Aiming for it's skull, the clone moved with surprising speed, running forward, and knocking the gun from Leon's hand, it tackled him, knocking him into an empty container. Glass shards cut him slightly, and he was stunned, but not hurt badly. His gun was on the floor between them. Looking at it, the clone did the same, hopefully not thinking of using it against him. "Shit, if this thing can use a gun, I'm screwed!" It lunged for the gun, and picked it up from the floor. Aiming at the real Leon, it pulled the trigger: nothing happened. The safety had somehow been knocked into place when he lost the gun. Not wasting a moment, he stood up and charged the clone, kicking the gun from it's hand, knocking it back into the container from which it came. Quickly, he picked up his gun, and aimed for it's skull. This time it wasn't fast enough, and he got off one shot, barely grazing it's cheek. Angry, the clone jumped forward, and Leon dodged to the side. Turning quickly, he aimed again, firing at it's skull, this time hitting it in the eye. A bloody mess poured from the now empty socket, but it kept coming at him. He fired twice more, hitting the other eye, and the nose. Grabbing it's face, the clone stopped for a moment, and starting swinging frantically, trying to find Leon. Putting away the handgun, he equipped the Magnum. Firing once more at it's skull, the head exploded in a gory mess. As the body fell to the ground, he noticed a shining key was at the bottom of the container he was knocked into during the battle. Taking it with him, he walked to the end of the room, finding a large chest. Using the key he had found, he opened the chest. Inside were plenty of hangun bullets, shotgun shells, Magnum rounds, and Uzi clips. "I'll split these with Xan later." Behind him was one final door, and he decided to check it in a minute, needing a moment to patch his cuts after the battle.  
  
"Is is possible Umbrella is still around?" 


	29. Chapter 29: Kiss of Death II

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13-14/2004, © 04/17/2004, © 04/20/2004, © 04/23-24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 29: Kiss of Death II  
  
Xan entered the next room, finding containers with experiments like in the drawings from the previous room. Nothing else in the room but a computer on the other end, he decided to look at them for a moment. One in particular looked familiar to him. "That one looks so human... Wait! That's Sherry!" Hurrying to the computer, he noticed a piece of paper under the desk. Looking it over, he realized it was a password to unlock the container, and he put it into the computer. Finished with that, he ran back to Sherry as the container opened. "Did I just hear gunshots?" Not sure what he heard, he was too busy to check it out. Gently he shook Sherry, and a moment later, she woke up. "Where am I...? Who are you? You're from Umbrella!! Get away from me!," Sherry said, backing away from him. Tripping, she fell to the ground, and started crawling away from him. "Hey, I'm not from Umbrella! You have to believe me! I met up with Leon earlier, and he's looking for you," Xan said quickly, trying to catch up with her. He grabbed her shoulder, and when she turned around, her face had changed. She no longer looked human. Her skin had started to rot and she had become a zombie. "No! You can't be the real Sherry!," he shouted, equipping the handgun. Aiming quickly, he fired twice, hitting her once in the shoulder and missing the other time. She lunged at him, and he fired once, hitting her in the chest. The blast knocked her back a bit, but she kept coming towards him. Moving out of the way, he kicked at her, knocking her to the ground. "I'd never hurt a lady, but she's not human anymore! I have to stop her!" She stood back up, and came running at him. Firing three more times, he hit her in both knees, sending her to the ground. Still trying to get up, she lunged forward at him again, biting his leg. "AHH! Damn it!," he yelled, pointing his gun at her head. Firing once, the bullet hit her skull, barely doing any physical damage, but enough to make her let go. Screaming once, she fell back, her body motionless. He had killed the zombie that had once been Sherry. "Shit... How am I going to tell Leon about this?" At that moment, he heard a sound from behind him. He went to a door and noticed the knob was moving.  
  
"Could someone be on the other side?" 


	30. Chapter 30: Where is Sherry?

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13-14/2004, © 04/17/2004, © 04/20/2004, © 04/23-24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 30: Where is Sherry?  
  
Leon heard gunshots coming from outside. Running through the door, he noticed another one next to his, and tried the knob: it was locked. Stepping back a bit, he kicked at it, knocking it open. Xan was on the other side, and the force knocked him back, causing him to fall to the floor. Leon ran in with his gun drawn. A body was on the floor, blood coming from a small wound in the skull. A flash of the picture of Sherry went through his head, and he instantly knew it was her. Filled with anger, he knew it was Xan who had killed her. "You stupid fucking bastard!!! I'll kill you!!!," he shouted at Xan, pointing his gun at his skull. He noticed one of the containers was open behind Xan, and knew something wasn't right. Dropping his gun, he ran to the body, and looked at the face: it was Sherry, but somehow it wasn't. The face was rotting like the clone of himself he had fought a few minutes before. Making the connection, his anger started to fade. "Xan, what happened here?," he asked, much more calm than he was before. "I-I... I let it out of the container. It looked like Sherry, but the face changed, and... it attacked me. I had to shoot her! She bit me! See?," he said, pointing to the bleeding wound on his leg. Leon pulled out a green herb and gave it to Xan along with a small bandage. Xan used both, patching up the wound. "I'm sorry... I didn't know what else to do, but I was pretty sure it wasn't her as soon as her face changed," Xan said calmly. Leon sighed, and said, "I didn't realize it at first. I'm sorry I almost shot you, Xan. I ran into a room like this next door, except there was a clone of me in there. It's face was rotting, just like this one." Leon split the bullets he had found with Xan, and they each had plenty then. Both had 15 bullets for the Magnum at that point. "Okay, let's go find the real Sherry," Leon said, and walked out. Xan followed, shutting the door behind him. Together, they went along another corridor, finding a door at the end, with a keypad next to it. "Damn it, I don't know the code. Any ideas?," Xan asked Leon. "Hmm, try 042404," he replied. Xan tried it, and an electronic sound came from the door, signaling that it had unlocked. "Great, let's go!," they said at the same time. Going through, they were in a large room, with a smaller room in the center, closed off from everything. Walking up to it, they could see through windows on the sides: the real Sherry was laying on a table, unconscious but still breathing. "That's her!," Leon shouted, wondering how they could get in there to save her. Xan thought for a moment and remembered the information he had read. "Uh, Leon... I'm sorry I forgot to tell you this... but I found a document earlier, and it said they're moving the experiment up to Noon!," Xan said, quickly handing him the document. Leon checked it, then looked at his watch. "Damn it, we don't have much time, that's only an hour from now!" Not knowing the code to open the door, they noticed a warning posted on the door. "WARNING: Do not force the door open. If you do not know the code, and the door is opened in any other way, the A-Virus will automatically be released on the subject inside." "What the hell is the A-Virus?," Xan said. "I don't know, but we have to find that code, and fast!," Leon said, looking around.  
  
"Where is the damn code to unlock the door?" 


	31. Chapter 31: The A Virus

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13-14/2004, © 04/17/2004, © 04/20/2004, © 04/23-24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 31: The A-Virus  
  
Xan and Leon looked around, and there wasn't much choice left but to search. Finding only two other doors, they decided to check them. One was locked tightly, with no way to break through. The other was unlocked, and they entered with 50 minutes left. Trying their best to hurry, they found a file with the title "The Ashford Virus". Both started reading to themselves. It was soon revealed to them what had been going on. The Ashford Virus was everything Umbrella had been planning on since the T- Virus. If it were to be used on a living human being, it would turn them into a human-like zombie that could be easily controlled. For example, if they were to ring a bell, it could trigger certain actions. Making them much stronger than their normal selves, the new virus could not be reversed, except with a very rare anti-virus. The only current known location was Medical Locker # 42 according to the file. "Hey, I found those earlier!," Leon said, and Xan nodded, ready to move on. Shortly after that, their search revealed a special injection gun, along with another file, detailing how it was used, and two special keys. "This gun is to be used ONLY to determine whether or not the person has indeed been infected by the Ashford Virus. Three uses per injection gun. Once the liquid has been injected into your arm, it will glow orange within 30 seconds and stay that way for 1 minute, if the person has been infected. Incubation time for the virus is unknown at the current time. Research has revealed that within 24 hours the effects of the virus take hold, and there is no guarantee an anti-virus will reverse it. Please use the anti-virus immediately upon learning of infection. We cannot afford to let another virus escape." Leon checked his watch: only 20 minutes left to save Sherry. Another file with the keys explained their use. "In the event that an experiment is about to begin, the doors to the chamber will be locked tight. The only way to abort such an operation is with these two keys. Using them requires two seperate persons to insert and turn them at the same time. Special Note: If done improperly, the A-Virus will be released, and all persons within a one-mile radius at the time will be infected." Knowing time was short, they hurriedly left the room, running to the chamber that Sherry was locked inside. Inserting both keys, they hesitated. "On three we'll both turn them, okay?," Leon asked. Xan nodded.  
  
Is 15 minutes enough time? 


	32. Chapter 32: A Few Minutes Left

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13-14/2004, © 04/17/2004, © 04/20/2004, © 04/23-24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 32: A Few Minutes Left  
  
"Three!," Leon shouted, turning his key at the exact same moment as Xan. Waiting for a short moment that seemed like an eternity, they heard a loud click, and both let out a sigh of relief as the door opened slowly. Leon rushed in first, standing beside the bed where Sherry lay motionless, except for her shallow breathing. Xan came in shortly after, helping him release the restraints. "Please, you have to wake up! You can't die on me! I won't let you die, Sherry!," Leon shouted, trying to hold back tears as he shook her. After five minutes of waiting, she finally opened her eyes, and spoke, "Huh? Where am I? Who... hey! Leon! I knew you'd come for me!," Sherry said, her voice full of cheer as she hugged him. Xan interupted, speaking to Sherry, "Hey, I'm Xan. I met up with Leon earlier, and I came with him to save you." "We have to hurry up and get you out of here!," Leon said, lifting her, and carrying her through the doorway, with Xan following closely behind. Slamming the door behind them, a loud click came from far off. They all rushed to the door through which Leon and Xan had entered earlier, only to find that it was locked. "That must've been the other door unlocking!," Xan said, rushing to the other side of the room. Leon followed, carrying Sherry with him, his shoulder still sore from the bite earlier. Setting her down gently, she walked with them the rest of the way. Reaching the door together, Xan opened it, revealing a long, wide corridor. Running through, the three of them made it to the end, finding a locked door. "Damn it, we're stuck here!," Xan shouted. Sherry spoke, "Um, I saw another passageway a hundred yards or so back along the path, but it was really dark. Maybe we can try there!" Jogging back along the path, they found it, and Leon pulled out his flashlight. Taking a few steps forward, it went out, and they were left in complete darkness. Using his lighter, Xan stepped forward and lit the rest of the way, finding a door, unlocked this time, at the end. All three passed through, finding a large lab on the other side. Splitting up in hopes of finding anything useful, they all searched the room seperately. A few minutes later, they met up and all had found something. Sherry found a key they could use on the other door. Xan found a strange gun with a file describing it's use. Leon found an entire file cabinet, full of information about what had been going on since the fall of Umbrella. Sitting down, they decided it would be best if they read together.  
  
Can they handle knowing the truth behind it all? 


	33. Chapter 33: New Information

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13-14/2004, © 04/17/2004, © 04/20/2004, © 04/23-24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 33: New Information  
  
Beginning with Xan's file about the strange gun he had found, it's use was revealed. "In the event of a biohazard outbreak involving a massive creature, this gun will neutralize it if it begins mutations. Containing only a single use, the user must be trained properly, as an event such as that could mean the end of our corporation. Only authorized personnel are permitted to use it, even in emergency situations." "Hmm, so who should carry it?," Sherry asked Leon and Xan. "Well, if you feel up to it, we'll let you be in charge of using it," Leon said after a moment's thought. Xan nodded in agreement, a bit disappointed that the file wasn't as important as he thought it would be. Next they began looking through the file cabinet Leon had found. The first page described various other projects Umbrella had worked on in the past: Cerberus, Tyrant, Nemesis, Neptune, and many others. "If all goes according to plan, our experiments will help us develop the ultimate bio-weapon. It will be more powerful than all the others combined, as it will be a result of the T-Virus, G-Virus, and A- Virus. The special gun we have created will neutralize the effects of the viruses as the creature goes through it's various mutations, although further research will be necessary in the future." After finishing the page, Sherry decided they should talk for awhile. "I don't know how I wound up here, but I remember what the man looked like that took me. He had a strange patch, with a logo... it wasn't the one from Umbrella, but I can't remember what it said. He had blonde hair, and was dressed all in black, even wearing black sunglasses! That's the last thing I remember before they knocked me out... I'm sorry I can't be more helpful," she said, almost crying. "It's alright," Xan said, "You've been through a lot, and we'll figure out who it is eventually, and we'll make him pay, right Leon?" "Yeah... that description sounds familiar, but I can't quite pinpoint who it is right now, maybe I'll remember later. We should keep looking through these files, just in case there's more information. Let's split them up and we'll each take a section, okay?," Leon asked. Both Xan and Sherry nodded in approval. The remaining files were sorted into three sections, giving one to each of them, and they began to read on their own. After awhile, they stretched and took a break, ready to reveal to each other what they found. "Who wants to go first?," Sherry asked, a little impatient.  
  
What had they found in the Umbrella Corporation files? 


	34. Chapter 34: Reveal Everything

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13-14/2004, © 04/17/2004, © 04/20/2004, © 04/23-24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 34: Reveal Everything  
  
Xan slowly raised his hand, "I'll go first I guess. I didn't find much though. The files I looked through revealed that I really was meant to be a test subject for Umbrella. Ever since my parents started working here, long before the company was shut down, they had planned on using me and my half-brother in their experiments. After the fall of Umbrella Corporation, another company joined with the remaining members, and formed a new corporation, but that's where mine ended. Did either of you find out a name or other details?" Sherry started to speak, "Well, I guess I should go next then. It said I was chosen because of my real parents' role in the T-Virus and G-Virus development and experiments. Blaming me for their downfall, I was supposed to be the final revenge on everyone who set out to stop their evil plans. I just knew it was my fault!," she stopped for a moment, crying. Leon hugged her, speaking gently to her, "It's not your fault, Sherry! Umbrella CHOSE to do the evil things they've done, and they paid for their actions. Now, we'll finally bring them down and expose all the secrets they kept when they were destroyed before. Please, continue." "O-kay," she said, then continued. "The last few lines mentioned a company called HCF contacted them and a man named 'Wesker' told them he had a deal for them that would keep their research going at full speed. They agreed and started work on a new, more powerful virus. That's all mine has," she said, finishing. "Okay, that's great," Leon said, "I'll tell you what mine said now. I was lured here by Umbrella and HCF in an attempt to test out the clones they had made, including the one of me. They didn't expect me to survive this long though, and when I made it here to you, and this room, I had outlived all their expectations. Knowing I would come after you, they chose you as their test subject. I'm sorry you've both had to go through all this, but I'll get us out of here, one way or another, I promise," he said, finishing up the information he had. Putting it all together, they realized Umbrella wasn't the only one responsible, but HCF was also to blame. Taking the files with them, they left the room, and traveled back to the locked door they had come to earlier. Using the key Sherry had found in the room before, they unlocked the door, and entered, shocked by what was inside. A large container sat in the middle of the room, much bigger than the ones with the experimental clones Leon and Xan had found earlier. The creature inside was unlike anything they had seen before.  
  
"Is this the creature mentioned in the file Xan found?" 


	35. Chapter 35: Battle of a Lifetime

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13-14/2004, © 04/17/2004, © 04/20/2004, © 04/23-24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 35: Battle of a Lifetime  
  
Inside the container was a 10 foot tall creature, with it's skull only half covered by skin and muscle tissue. The rest was gone, revealing bone and brains. Long claws were attached to the left hand, making the arm seem even stronger. A black leather coat covering it's body, with giant black boots that went up past it's rotting calves. A rocket launcher in the other hand, it's arm was bare. After a moment, the initial shock was past, and they realized it was moving. Shattering the glass, it jumped out of the container, roaring loudly as they watched it come to life. Not wasting any time, the final battle had begun, and it raised the rocket launcher, ready to destroy them. Standing only a few feet away, all three of them looked on in awe, scared and also angered by what stood before them, motionless for the moment, outside of it's container. Leon equipped his shotgun, giving his handgun and all the bullets for it to Sherry. "Use this as much as you need it! Don't worry about wasting bullets, there's plenty!," Leon shouted, as Sherry nodded, loading a clip full of bullets into the gun. Realizing he had more guns than he could use, he gave the Uzi to Xan, along with all the clips he had left. "This is it! We end this now!," Xan shouted, and they all three opened fire on the massive creature that stood before them. Aiming at the small group of three, the monster was about to fire a rocket at them, when they spread out, and the first one missed. Infuriated by their actions, it lowered the weapon, and charged at them. Rolling out of the way, Leon narrowly avoided it's claws. Firing a shotgun blast to the back of it's knee, it almost fell, but stood up straight again. Xan was prepared with the Uzi, and he aimed carefully up towards it's massive chest and skull. Wasting a full clip, he hit the monster ten times before it even turned towards him, charging within a second's notice. Jumping out of the way, he was almost crushed by it's brute strength and the weight of the rocket launcher. Sherry, too scared to shoot, finally regained her composure, and aimed at the creature's skull, firing an entire clip. Pulling the trigger a few too many times, the creature had plenty of time to turn to her, and charge. Not reacting quickly enough, she stood there, frozen with fear. Leon and Xan both knew she was too shocked to move, and ran towards the creature, hoping to catch it off guard. Raising it's rocket launcher, it was about to fire a second shot when they rammed into it, knocking it off balance. The shot was fired too late, way off course. Helping Sherry out of the way, they took her to the other side of the room, letting her rest away from the danger for now. Angry that they had somehow stunned it, the monster turned and charged at both Xan and Leon, which they dodged at the last moment. Leon used half of his remaining Shotgun shells, along with all of Xan's Uzi clips, before it finally fell to the ground.  
  
Could it really be finished, or was it just pretending to die? 


	36. Chapter 36: Mutation 2

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13-14/2004, © 04/17/2004, © 04/20/2004, © 04/23-24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 36: Mutation #2  
  
A moment later, the answer was upon them: the creature wasn't dead. Standing back up, it began to mutate violently. The muscle tissue expanded, ripping through the leather coat and boots, revealing more bone and gore underneath. Claws on it's hand grew short, making more of a fist instead, and it dropped the rocket launcher it had used in the previous stage of the battle. The creature was now as large as the troll-like creation Leon had fought so long ago, but much stronger, faster, and uglier. "Shit! What is it now?," Xan yelled. "I haven't got a clue, but we need to keep it away from Sherry, understand?," Leon replied. Xan nodded, equipping his handgun, as Leon reloaded the shotgun, only half the shells left. In reserve, Sherry had the handgun Leon gave her, and both Leon and Xan had Magnums. Not waiting for them to finish their preparations, the massive beast ran forward, ready to strike both of them, leaving Sherry alone for the moment. Destroying and crushing the remains of the container, it went on a rampage through the large room. Leon in front, and Xan behind, both fired as quickly as possible, with Leon jumping out of it's path right before it struck him with one massive fist. Running as he stood up, Leon joined Xan as far away from Sherry and the creature as possible. Realizing their strategy, it ran towards Sherry instead. "Fuck, this one is a lot smarter!" Sherry was calm now, and she fired one clip at it's skull, hitting both eyes, just as Leon had done with the troll-like creature much earlier. Blinded, the creature was even more furious than it had been before, and it could still smell and sense them nearby. Readying their guns, two handgun bullets and one shotgun blast went off at the same time, aimed mostly at it's chest and neck. Emptying what they had left in the guns, Leon ran out of Shotgun shells, and Xan finished off his handgun bullets, leaving Sherry with the only gun loaded. Firing everything she had at it's skull, she hit the mark all but twice, sending blood flying everywhere, but barely doing any physical damage. For a second time, the large creature fell to the ground, this time, moving almost immediately, as it's muscles stretched and mutated even further. "What's wrong with this thing? Why won't it just die?," Sherry shouted, surprising both Xan and Leon. "I don't have a clue, probably some kinda mutation involving all three viruses!," Xan replied. "That sounds about right to me," Leon added. With only handgun bullets for Sherry, and 30 Magnum rounds between Leon and Xan, they were prepared for whatever would come next in their battle to finish off Umbrella once and for all. Loading their guns, they were ready to aim when it stood up again to fight.  
  
"Will it die before we run out of bullets?" 


	37. Chapter 37: Umbrella's Requiem

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13-14/2004, © 04/17/2004, © 04/20/2004, © 04/23-24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 37: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Sherry finally remembers the gun Xan had found, hoping it will neutralize the creature before it finishes mutating to it's third form. "Use it now!," Leon shouted, as the creature tried to stand up. Firing the strange gun, it covered the creature in a weird substance that somehow seemed familiar. Xan recognized it's color from the documents in a room he had checked before: it was the same color as the A-Virus! "NO! Damn it! That was the fucking A-Virus!!!," he shouted, and Leon and Sherry, both shocked, looked at him with their mouths wide open. The creature stopped for a moment, not moving, and it fell back to the ground. Having violent spasms, the claws disappeared, and it grew four legs, with large spikes coming out from all over it's body. The mouth grew large, turning it into a massive wolf-like creature the size of the monster in the lake from before. Razor sharp teeth about a foot long grew from it's mouth, hanging out. "Oh SHIT!," Sherry screamed, aiming quickly and firing all she could, running out of bullets before she stopped. The creature turned and charged at all three, barely missing them with it's sharp teeth and spiked body. Leon and Xan both fired their Magnum guns, emptying a clip before they reloaded. Both had 5 bullets each, and Leon had the idea to get the rocket launcher. "There's two shots left, maybe we can kill it with that!," he said, pointing to the thing in the middle of the room. Sherry stood next to it, but it was too large and heavy for her to lift it and aim at the same time. Leon and Xan ran to her, firing more, leaving only Leon with 3 Magnum rounds, and Xan with no bullets left. "Let's hope this works!," Leon yelled, as they all three supported the massive rocket launcher between them. All of them pulling the trigger at the same time, they aimed carefully, and fired one shot, thinking the same thing as the rocket went flying towards the creature, "This is Umbrella's Requiem! It's finally over!" The rocket was going to miss, but the creature opened it's large mouth, roaring so loud it shook the entire room. Shattering it's teeth, the rocket hit inside it's mouth, exploding in a violent, bloody mess. Most of the head was gone, but the creature was still moving, and it went on one final rampage towards them. No time to move, they dodged at the last second, being slightly cut by it's spikes, then it slammed into the wall, dying on impact. "Let's get out of here, together!," Sherry said. "Sounds good to me," Leon replied. "Me too, it's finally over," Xan added. And so they went to the other side of the room, stopping next to a door to tend to their minor wounds. When they were finished, they were prepared to escape.  
  
Is this truly the end of Umbrella? 


	38. Chapter 38: Is Anyone Infected?

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13-14/2004, © 04/17/2004, © 04/20/2004, © 04/23-24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 38: Is Anyone Infected?  
  
As they reached the door, ready to leave, Leon picked up the rocket launcher. "Who knows what's on the other side of the door," he said. "Hey, do you think we should use that injection gun to find out if we're infected with the Ashford Virus?," Xan asked, remembering that Leon had found it earlier. "Yeah, you're right. We can't take any more chances. Who wants to go first?," Leon said, taking out the injection gun. Sherry spoke, "I'll go first. I think I might've been exposed to it more than you two." Carefully injecting her arm, they waited. A few seconds later, it started to glow orange, revealing that she was infected. "Damn! Do you still have the anti-virus?," Xan asked Leon. "Yeah... Let's use it on Sherry. We have to get her out alive," he replied. Taking out one of the vials, he injected her with the first of only two copies of the anti-virus. Xan was next to be tested and, like Sherry, his arm started glowing orange. "I'll inject you to see if you're infected," Sherry said to Leon, hoping he would be alright. Using the last injection, it was revealed that Leon was also infected. "I feel fine right now. What about you Xan?," he asked. "I'm okay. We'll save the last one until one of us needs it. Right now we have to get out of here alive, that's the most important thing. Maybe we'll find another vial of the anti-virus along the way," Xan said, his voice filled with fear. After waiting a few minutes, they moved on, going through the door. "Sherry, are you feeling alright?," Leon asked, concerned. "I'm fine. It's you two I'm worried about. The anti- virus seems to be working alright," she said, looking at Leon, then Xan, with sadness in her eyes. Moving along the path beyond the door, they realized they only had 3 Magnum rounds left, all in Leon's gun. With all their healing, they only had 1 First-Aid Spray left for each of them. Halfway through, a loud sound surrounded them, and a computerized voice spoke: "Warning: There has been a biohazard outbreak in the lab. All employees must return to the surface immediately. All exits will be sealed in 20 minutes. Proceed to the elevator immediately." "What the hell?," Xan yelled. "Oh, no! We have to hurry, Leon!!," Sherry shouted. "Let's go, NOW! We have to find the elevator!," Leon said to both of them, and all three began to run. With only five minutes to spare, they found the elevator at the far end of the passage. Quickly entering, they hit the 'UP' button, and waited. The elevator began to move a moment later, and they hoped it would take them somwhere safe.  
  
How will they escape if all the exits are sealed? 


	39. Chapter 39: How Do We Escape?

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13-14/2004, © 04/17/2004, © 04/20/2004, © 04/23-24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 39: How Do We Escape?  
  
With only one minute, the elevator came to a stop, and they quickly went out, winding up in a secret room, somewhere in the hospital. A loud sound came from the elevator, as the cords broke, sending it crashing back to the floor they just came from. Searching the room they were in, they found a door on one side, and a lot of equipment that Leon recognized. "Hey, these were in my car! Those crazed villagers must've taken it before they pushed it over the edge!," Leon said, surprised. Finding his radio, he called for back-up, and they said a helicoptor would arrive in one hour. Turning off the radio, he put it in his pocket just in case they needed it. A few minutes later, he started feeling extremely ill. "Leon!," Sherry screamed. Xan quickly pulled out the injection gun along with the last vial of the anti-virus and injected Leon with it. Within five minutes he was feeling completely better. Leon looked at Xan, "Thanks..." "No problem... just... if anything happens, make sure...," Xan was interupted by the sound of a helicoptor outside, and they all three ran out of the door, finding a secret panel that led back to the main hall of the hospital. Running through, they went out the main door, back into the town. Leon checked his watch: they were 20 minutes early. "Good, less time we have to stay here in this hellish nightmare." As it drew closer, they could barely make out what was on the side: two logos - one from Umbrella, the other from HCF! "Oh SHIT! It's them!! That's not the rescue team!," Leon yelled, drawing his Magnum. A moment later, it landed, and five people exited. Four were dressed in business suits, and the other was dressed in black, with blonde hair and sunglasses. "Shit... it's the Umbrella executives, and Wesker!" Before either side could attack, Xan started feeling really ill. "Leon, something's wrong with Xan!," Sherry shouted, barely audible over the sound of the helicoptor. Looking over, Leon realized what was wrong: the Ashford Virus was taking hold, and it was too late to save him. "Stand back, he's going to mutate!," yelled one of the executives. "Let me handle this!," Wesker said, pulling out a strange gun, similar to the one Sherry had used on the final boss. It was too late. Xan began to mutate, growing very large, and his muscles began to rip through the skin. Firing the gun at Xan as he mutated, it hit him directly. Nothing happened for a moment, but then, he began mutating even more rapidly. "Damn it, your piece of shit gun didn't work!," Wesker yelled, turning to the executives. Rushing forward with incredible speed, he killed them all with his immense strength, proving he wasn't human. Turning back to Xan and the others, Wesker was extremely angry. Xan finished mutating, and even Wesker was intimidated by his size and insane mutation.  
  
Can Leon and Sherry survive Wesker and a mutated Xan? 


	40. Chapter 40: Finale & Epilogue

Resident Evil 4: Umbrella's Requiem  
  
Fan-Fiction -- My Version of Resident Evil 4  
  
Text Copyright: © 04/05/2004 DestructoYue  
  
Updated: © 04/11/2004, © 04/13-14/2004, © 04/17/2004, © 04/20/2004, © 04/23-24/2004  
  
DISCLAIMER: The original characters and original scenarios contained within this text are copyright 4/5/2004 - 4/24/2004 by me, DestructoYue. The previously created characters (Leon S. Kennedy, etc.) and previously created scenarios and objects are copyrighted and trademarked by Capcom. This story is an original fan-fiction based on what I think could/should happen in Resident Evil 4. It is in no way meant to offend the reader or Capcom.  
  
Chapter 40: Finale & Epilogue  
  
Xan had mutated into a large troll-like creature, much worse than the one Leon had fought before. Rushing to the helicoptor, the creature crushed it with one massive blow, causing a small explosion in the process. Turning towards Wesker, Leon and Sherry could still see the Xan they knew in it's eyes. It was trying to protect them, for now. Wesker ran forward, stopping a few feet away from the monster, and pulled out another gun, firing immediately. When the blast hit, it destroyed a few houses behind it, and the creature was still standing, barely hurt by the gun. "Damn! That should've destroyed it, and it barely even made it bleed!," Wesker shouted, backing off a bit. The creature that once was Xan stepped forward, taking the gun from Wesker, and crushing it easily. Then, the monster picked him up and tried to crush him between it's hands, but Wesker was too strong. Next to the burning remains of the helicoptor, the creature ripped off one of the blades, causing one end to be very sharp. Using all it's strength, it jammed it into Wesker's body, this time strong enough to drive it through completely, impaling him. "You can't kill me, you ugly bastard!," Wesker shouted, feeling only a little pain from the wound. Throwing the body to the ground, the creature jumped on it, and they could all hear a disgusting crunch of bone as Wesker was crushed completely. Turning to Sherry and Leon, the eyes that reminded them of Xan were gone. Replaced by a strange, crazed look like the villagers before, Leon knew what he had to do: kill the creature to protect himself and Sherry. Aiming carefully at each eye, he fired all three rounds from the Magnum, hitting both and missing once. "I'm sorry Xan...," he said, hating himself for what he had to do. Pulling out the rocket launcher, he had only one rocket left. Aiming towards the blinded creature, he fired the only rocket. Waving it's arms in an attempt to bat it away with it's massive fist, the rocket hit directly in it's face, causing the skull to explode in a huge mess. The creature stumbled for a second, then fell backwards, landing on the destroyed helicoptor and bursting into flames. Resting next to Sherry, he dropped the weapons. The only weapon he had left was the hangun he had carried for so long. Checking the chamber, he found there was one remaining bullet. I don't remember that being there before... His thoughts were interupted by a second helicoptor and fighter jets flying nearby. When the helicoptor was near, he could make out a "S.T.A.R.S." logo on the side. Landing carefully, both Leon and Sherry ran up to it, and climbed inside. The pilot turned around to greet them. "Hey, I'm Barry Burton. Sorry it took so long. It looks like you two ran into some serious trouble. We'll talk about that later. Right now we need to get you out of here," the man said. Nodding, they climbed into extra seats and strapped theirselves in, ready for take-off. Lifting up into the air, the helicoptor reached a height where they could see the remains of the village by looking through the window. Hearing a loud explosion behind them, they looked back, seeing flames and smoke going towards the sky where the village had been. Flying off towards the afternoon sun, a call came over the radio from the pilots of the fighter jets. "The village has been destroyed. Going back to base now. We'll meet you there." Both jets flew past, leaving them behind. "Finally, it's over, right, Barry?," Leon asked.  
  
EPILOGUE: A Couple Hours Later  
  
A couple hours later, the helicoptor landed on top of a building. When the blades stopped, both Leon and Sherry woke up, and took off their seatbelts, ready to climb out. When the door opened, some familiar people waited there for them. Claire Redfield, Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine walked up and hugged them both, happy to see them. Not waiting to go inside, Leon told them everything that happened: about the Ashford Virus, crazed villagers, insane monsters, Xan Meadows, Umbrella and HCF, the executives and Wesker. All of the details leading up to the point where Barry came to pick them up in the second helicoptor. Claire spoke first, "Finally, it's OVER!". Leon smiled, hugging her and Sherry. "Umbrella is finished, permanently this time," Chris said, hugging Jill. "It sounds to me like this HCF was really only Wesker and ex-Umbrella executives. Now that they're dead, the world is finally safe," Barry said, leaning against the helicoptor. Sherry added, "A happy ending to the story... except for what happened to Xan. He was willing to give up the last anti-virus to save Leon." "He was a great guy, and he will be missed," Leon said sadly. "I hate to break up this happy reunion, but we should do some blood tests on you two. If the anti-virus didn't work, and you two are still infected with the Ashford Virus, we'll find a way to make another antidote, but right now, we can't take any chances," Jill said, concerned about everything that had happened. "Something doesn't seem right," she thought to herself. "We're fine, but as long as I'm with Leon and Claire, I'm not scared anymore. They'll protect me," Sherry said, smiling. Turning to go inside, everyone was walking to the door, including Barry. Chris made it there first, and held it open for Jill. She walked through, and Barry went through as well. Claire and Leon were a bit behind, with Sherry last. Almost to the door, they realized Sherry wasn't next to them. "Hey, Sherry, come on!," Claire said. Both her and Leon turned around, realizing she had her back to them, hunched over. Walking back to her, Chris, Jill, and Barry followed, concerned. "What's going on?," Barry asked. All of them standing together a few feet away, Sherry was alone. Slowly, she turned around, standing up straight, and there was a crazed look in her eyes, just like all the villagers who had been infected. Leon yelled, "NO! She's infected by the Ashford Virus!!!"  
  
The screen faded to black and words began to appear in bold lettering:  
  
"File Incomplete. Copy and Save to the HCF Database anyway: Yes/No? Yes."  
  
"Would you to know about HCF: Yes/No? Yes."  
  
"The computer screen goes blank and a flashing message appears: ACCESS DENIED"  
  
"Is this how it really ends? Only HCF knows. The End ... for now." 


End file.
